


【囧丹/授翻/现代AU】燃情威士忌

by grapeonthewall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sex Toys, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 绝望的丹妮愿意做任何事来挽救自己的家族产业，即使这意味着要忍受无聊的社交场合和卓戈令人生厌的挑逗。但是至少，酒保还是很可爱的。现代AU。
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889310) by [atetheredmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind). 



> 作者/Author：AO3用户atetheredmind（AO3@atetheredmind）  
> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.

“可别给我们搞砸了，”韦赛里斯在她耳边低声叮嘱，他的话就像抓住她手腕的那只手一样刺痛着丹妮。

丹妮抑制住想要甩开哥哥的冲动，相反，当卓戈卡奥阔步向他们走来时，她脸上挂着礼貌的微笑朝他打招呼。哥哥强迫她参加这个虚夸的慈善活动，城市里所有的精英都聚集在这里，相互攀谈，炫耀财富，同时伪善地假装关心穷人和受压迫的人们。

曾几何时，他们也属于精英阶层，韦赛里斯仍然绝望地坚信他们依然是。但是丹妮不再那么天真地蒙蔽自己，如果能做些什么来拯救家族产业，她一定会去做的。

只是没想到这意味着她要出卖自己。

当卓戈在他们面前停下来时，韦赛里斯紧握着她胳膊的那只手才稍稍放松，好像在担心她会逃跑似的，她不能否认没这么想过。丹妮努力保持自己虚假的笑容，但这非常困难，卓戈高大威严，他的笑容预示着今晚将会十分难熬。

卡奥工业公司的首席执行官不是个善茬，邪恶的商人名声远扬在外。他的公司在机器人和人工智能领域处于领先地位，由于在创新产品和公司上的明智投资，以及令人咂舌的利润率，过去几年，卡奥工业公司登上所有的百强榜单。每一个苦苦挣扎的创业公司和濒临倒闭的企业都会来找卓戈卡奥寻找最后的救命稻草。

这正是她和韦赛里斯现在所做的，他们的家族产业——一个曾以有着卓越医学研究技术而闻名的公司——正在崩塌。丹妮和韦赛里斯的父亲挥霍了一切: 金钱，研究，才华横溢、勤奋工作的员工。如果不是丹妮提出将公司的重点转向为截肢儿童开发新技术和假肢生产，一切都会荡然无存。

然而，尽管多年来丹妮一直地努力让公司恢复盈利，并在业内重建家族名声，但由于沉迷赌博（丹妮怀疑他可能还有其他的恶习。），韦赛里斯很快就将商誉和金钱耗尽。现在，如果他们找不到一个财力雄厚的投资者，龙焰公司将被迫宣布破产。

直到他们最终与卓戈本人会面之前，她和韦赛里斯多次被卡奥工业公司的前台拒之门外。不幸的是，在那次会面中，他对丹妮特别感兴趣，卓戈甚至打断她的陈述，向她求欢。她尴尬并且尽可能礼貌地拒绝了。

但是卓戈不是那种会因为一次拒绝就退缩的人，韦赛里斯也不是。

“丹妮莉丝坦格利安，”卓戈向她打招呼，听见他低沉的声音丹妮甚至有些害怕，“我本来就还希望能再见到你呢。”他不感兴趣地瞥了她哥哥一眼，简单地点点头，“韦赛里斯。”

“很高兴再次见到你，卓戈，”韦赛里斯立刻见缝插针，脸上露出油滑的微笑，“我们觉得今晚是一个绝佳的机会。如你所知，我们龙焰公司专门开发帮助儿童的新技术——”

“是的，”卓戈挥手说，然后拍拍韦赛里斯的肩膀紧紧捏住，他的微笑同样令人讨厌，“休息一晚上吧，韦赛里斯。享受美食与美酒，这个星期晚些我们一起吃饭的时候，丹妮莉丝可以告诉我所有的事情。对不对，美女? ”

她苦笑着，“当然，到时候我很乐意和你谈生意。”她说，希望他能听懂她的强调，卓戈咧嘴一笑，把手从韦赛里斯身上移开，用手指掠过她裸露的手臂。

“希望谈生意的时间不要太久。”

“那么这就取决于上菜的速度有多快。”她虚弱地说，尽量不在他的碰触下退缩。绝望地想逃避，丹妮低头看一眼她快要见底的杯子，冰正在融化，把她剩下的威士忌都冲淡了，“不好意思，卓戈，韦赛里斯。我得再去拿一杯。”

“我喜欢会喝酒的女孩。”卓戈赞许地说。她艰难地挤出另一个笑容，当她准备离开的时候，正好对上韦赛里斯的目光，他瞪了她一眼，但转向卓戈时，脸上又露出怪异的微笑，他倒是巴不得和卓戈多独处一会儿呢。

丹妮长舒一口气，踩着五英寸高的高跟鞋以最快速度赶往酒吧，至少她的裙子不会妨碍走路;长裙裙摆擦过地板，但是前面的高开口使裙子不会缠绕在她的腿上或者绊倒她。这黑色的裙子是她在衣橱深处找到的一件旧礼服，前后都是低领的，不过紧身胸衣上有很多钢圈，所以丹妮不用担心会露出胸部。这是一件好事，因为今天她没穿胸罩。

在酒吧里，她倒坐在凳子上，等着酒保过来接待自己。其他服务员端着香槟和葡萄酒在房间里来回走动，但丹妮急于逃离——离开韦赛里斯和卓戈。

离她最近的酒保接待完另一位客人后转向她，他走到她面前时，她刚喝完杯子里剩下的酒。“您要点什么? ”他问道。

丹妮舔着嘴唇，把空酒杯和手提包放在吧台上，“最好是一把上了膛的枪。”她对自己喃喃道，但是酒保皱起眉头。

“我不知道你在说什么，那是什么酒? ”

她瞪大眼睛看着他，“哦——不是那个意思——我不是指酒。”

他弯起嘴角笑着说，“知道，我逗你玩呢。”他将手撑在吧台上，“但是既然我没有权利卖枪支，你究竟想喝点什么? ”

尽管心情不好，她还是开心地笑出来。这时，她才仔细地端详着吧台对面的这个男人。早些时候是另一个酒保为她服务的，那是个矮胖的秃头男人，看起来像是中年人，而且一点也不吸引人。这个男人看上去和她年龄相仿，中等身材，穿着合身的白色衬衫，衣服下的肌肉看上去很紧实，打着黑色领带，衬衫袖子卷到肘部。黑色的头发扎成一个发髻，脸上的胡子好像几天没刮，黑色的瞳孔满怀期待地看着她。

她不认为自己喜欢男人的屁股或胡子——她对卓戈精心打理的胡子毫无兴趣——但这个酒保的胡子肯定有什么特别之处。

她的脸变得微红，丹妮在凳子上挪动身子，交叉双腿，试图平息大腿间微弱的欲望。她不得不摇摇头，整理一下思绪，然后又冲酒保微笑，“加冰块的威士忌。詹姆森，谢谢。”

他低低地吹一声口哨，“你确定吗? ”

尽管很失望，丹妮还是扬起眉毛问，“噢，请告诉我你不是那种认为女孩不能喝威士忌的人。”

他也抬起眉毛，离开吧台，“不，只是在你走过来的时候看见你穿着高跟鞋。”

她笑了，很快就松一口气，因为他没有证实她对他的最坏猜测，“好吧，先生，女性穿着高跟鞋能做的事儿可多了，你会惊讶的。”

他摇摇头，“叫我琼恩，别叫先生。”酒保拿起她的空杯子，换成一个干净的高脚杯，然后往里面放几个冰块，“我不知道是该感到惊讶还是恐惧。”他笑着将威士忌倒进杯子里，当他把杯子递给她时，她接过杯子，两人的手指擦过，丹妮双腿间又变得燥热起来。

她把杯子举到嘴边，腼腆地微笑着，“嗯，也许你应该害怕，琼恩。”酒保轻笑，她喝一口威士忌，津津有味地享受着灼热的酒精从喉咙一直滑落到腹部。他的笑声很动听，低沉抑扬的嗓音里夹杂着类似沙哑的质感。丹妮舔着嘴唇上遗落的威士忌酒滴，放下杯子伸出手来， “我叫丹妮。”

但琼恩只是盯着她的手，好像她在吧台上拍死了一条鱼一样，“我不应该和客人有肢体接触。”他说着又抬头看她的脸。脸颊顿时发烫，她猛地把手收回来。

“噢，我不是——我想我能明白会有什么潜在的问题。”她说着把一绺头发别到耳后，淡金色的长发披在肩上——除了编辫子或扎一个凌乱的发髻，她不擅长做其他的造型。另外，还有一个小问题，晚上早些时候梳妆打扮时，家里因为延迟缴费已经被断电了，但是现在也管不上那些。这时她喝了一大口威士忌，酒精才是安抚自己的最佳良药。

他露出一个歉意的微笑，“没事，反正大多数人也不愿意降低身份和我们有接触。”琼恩抓起一块洗碗布将洒在吧台上的酒擦拭干净，但他还是在她身边逗留了一会儿。

她太久没有参加这种场合，早就忘记了规则。即便如此，这也是一个愚蠢的规则。丹妮很早就明白，一切都很容易从她手中溜走; 她不认为自己的身份比任何人尊贵。

“嗯......如果他们知道调酒的人有多聪明，可能会改变主意。”她最后鼓起勇气继续说。

他笑了，那深沉的笑声让她回想起炎热夏日里的雷雨，“不要泄露这个秘密。我在这里只应该充当背景板。”

她也笑着，“如果是这样的话，他们可能应该雇用一个不那么有吸引力的人。”她说，在自己还没来得及想清楚之前，这句大胆的话就已经从嘴边溜走。尽管如此，她还是努力克制住，没有因为自己明目张胆的勾引而畏缩，只是随意地啜一小口威士忌，并没有躲开他的目光。

从他的笑容可以看出，他很惊喜——准确地来说是欣喜，“哇。现在，你看，如果是我对你说那句话，就会显得十分油腻，甚至可能听上去很变态。”

丹妮在杯子后皱眉，“很糟糕，对吧？”

琼恩摇摇头，“本来应该是的。幸运的是，你很迷人，所以这招奏效了。”她的脸涨得通红，尽管他的话像威士忌一样让她胸前变得很温暖。他手撑在吧台上，身子向前倾靠得更近，对着她的耳朵低语，黑色的眼睛里闪烁着调笑的目光，“不过，你可能要小心一点。我不觉得你的约会对象会乐意听到你和酒保调情。”

她眨眨眼睛，困惑地皱起眉毛，“我没有约会——”琼恩的眼睛在她的肩膀后面扫了一下，她顺着他的目光看过去。当看到卓戈朝自己走来时觉得一阵反胃，再转身看琼恩，他只是笑笑，然后离开吧台。

“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，丹妮。穿着高跟鞋要更加放松。”说完他便走开去帮另一位客人。

——————————

这是丹妮第一百次查看手机上的时间——晚上 11:53，她叹口气，把手机塞回包里，从林肯轿车的黑色后窗向外张望。晚会11点结束，最后一批客人已经慢慢走出大楼，一些服务员会时不时地成群结队涌出来，然后各奔东西离开。但还是没看见琼恩。

她把头靠在座位上，紧张地抖着膝盖。她也觉得这很荒谬，自己居然在等他。如果她是个男人，这感觉肯定很可怕。

她几个小时前假装肚子痛，只是为了提前逃离，因为实在是无法再忍受韦赛里斯和卓戈不断的关注。即便如此，卓戈也没有爽快地让她离开，除非她保证周三晚上会出席晚宴。只有他们两个。

为了她的公司和依靠她的那群孩子们，她会的。

但是今晚她是属于琼恩的，如果他想要她的话，她自信地觉得他会的。

非常自信。

前提是如果他能从那该死的大楼里走出来的话。

“小姐？”

她的司机赛尔弥坐在前面的驾驶座上叫她，他从后视镜里看着她。这几个小时里，丹妮看着手机心烦意乱，而他一直耐心地坐在方向盘前。在过去的 15 年中，作为她的私人司机，赛尔弥一直忠心耿耿，即使现在她每周给他支付报酬都有些艰难，他还是拒绝离开她，即使她建议他到别处去找工作。赛尔弥是个坚定、心地善良的人，丹妮早些时候让他来接自己，可最后却指示将车停在大楼外等着，不过赛尔弥也没有过多询问。

但是今晚他的耐心似乎已经耗尽，“再等一会儿，我保证。”她恳求着，告诉自己再等五分钟，如果他在接下来的五分钟内没有出现，那么只能接受现实。

丹妮咬着嘴唇，眯起眼睛望向窗外的玻璃门。她的手机发出短信提醒的嗡嗡声——毫无疑问是韦赛里斯在对她大喊大叫，因为她提前离开了。半小时前，她看到他从大楼里出来，开着自己的私家车一脸狂怒地离开，很可能是去他最喜欢的一家脱衣舞俱乐部。谢天谢地，他没有注意到她的林肯轿车，不过为了安全起见，她还是低下身子坐在座位上。

她正准备从钱包里拿出手机让它完全静音，这时玻璃门打开了，琼恩走出来，身上只剩下一件白色的T恤，白色衬衫搭在肩膀上，领带从黑色修身便裤的口袋里露出来。他的头发从发髻上解开，散成一头零乱的黑色卷发。当他独自走出大楼在路边闲逛时，她的心怦怦直跳。琼恩从耳朵上抽出一支香烟，把它塞进嘴里，点燃它后深深地吸一口，香烟尾端发出橘红色的微光。

他懒洋洋地吐出一团烟雾，拿出手机，丹妮抓住门把手。

“赛尔弥，你能把车往前开一些吗? ”她问。

赛尔弥尽职地发动车子，一点点向前开去。她的意图一定很明显，因为赛尔弥直接在琼恩面前停下来，琼恩一边心不在焉地抽着烟，一边埋头看手机。她的心跳得更快，丹妮摇下车窗，舔舔嘴唇然后向他喊道。

“要搭车吗？”

琼恩吓了一跳，他从手机上抬起头，黑色的眼睛望着她。她害羞地笑了笑，他看见却没有立即作出反应，表情一片空白。她心下一沉，当认出来是她的一刹那，琼恩的眼睛变得更亮了些，他把手机塞进口袋，又抽一口烟。

“不知道。你找到那把上膛的枪了吗? ”他走近问道。

她尽量不让自己笑得过于开心，转而紧闭着嘴，“很遗憾，没有。赛尔弥的车里有严格的禁止携带枪支的规定。”

琼恩向前面瞥了一眼，眯着眼睛看着黑乎乎的窗户，然后又回头看着她，“我正准备叫辆优步。”

丹妮耸耸肩肩膀，“你可以那么做，或者也可以让我载你一程。”他戏谑地眯起眼睛，“你要带我去哪儿?”

她不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“当然是你家。或者...... ”她降低声音，“或者我家，如果你愿意的话。”

他打量着她，考虑她的提议。过了一会儿，他把香烟叼到嘴边，又吸了一口。当他转过身去时，她的胃突然一阵痉挛，这当然是拒绝，可他只是在右边几英尺的一个垃圾桶旁掐灭香烟，然后把它扔进垃圾桶。随后他绕着车子转一圈，她对面的后座门被打开，琼恩坐进来，他的膝盖顶在赛尔弥的座位后面。

“你家就不错。”他告诉她，赛尔弥没有等待她的命令，他驶离路边，朝她顶层公寓的方向开去。

——————————

当丹妮领着琼恩进入她的顶层公寓时才意识到家里没电，可是已经晚了，妈的，为什么没有坚持去他那里呢？

幸运的是，公寓有大开的窗户，可以让城市中的霓虹灯光照进来。她尴尬地微笑着转向琼恩， 希望他没有注意到她进来后愚蠢地按了电灯开关。

至少，他对公寓的布局比对灯光更感兴趣。他把自己的衬衫放在吧台旁的一张凳子上后四处走动，走向玻璃门，审视着她不加遮掩的屋内装饰，玻璃门通向一个中等大小的露台。他背对着她，琼恩双手滑进口袋，朝屋里张望的时候什么也没说。

丹妮紧张地捋了捋耳后的头发，把钱包放在咖啡桌上，“你要喝点什么吗? ”她主动提出，心想至少冰箱里有些便宜的啤酒。如果冰箱还有制冷效果的话。

“别麻烦了，”他说，然后扭过头来看她，他的笑容有些古怪，“我知道你想干什么。”

丹妮的脸瞬间变红。他的意思很清楚，但她还是不能确定。这听起来像句玩笑话，但是他的语气咄咄逼人，她一时说不出话来，过了一会儿才回答，“我没有期待什么。”她尴尬地说。

听到这儿，他转过身来面对她，侧着头，“不是吗？所以你把我带到你家就是为了...给我弄杯喝的？还我人情？你应该记得之前点威士忌已经给过我小费了吧? ”

她惊呆了，陷入沉默，然后双臂交叉在胸前，尴尬全部化为愤怒，琼恩出乎意料的嘲笑加剧了她的愤怒，“好吧，现在我得重新考虑整个事情。”她反驳道。

他低声笑， “我无意冒犯你，只是知道你这样的女孩想要什么。”她皱起眉头，“像我这样的女孩? ”

他耸耸肩，“富家女，都是这样的，”这绝对不是她的想象，他的语气又变成刚才那样，话中夹杂着轻蔑和鄙夷，“你厌倦了上流社会，想要冒险，看见一些下层社会的人靠打零工来维持生计，觉得这是个满足你探险和让你兴奋的机会，到另一个世界体验生活的机会。你以为和酒保上床会满足渴望的刺激，但是到了早晨，你就会回忆起被钱包围的感觉是多么令人安全和舒适。即使如此，这也会是个有趣的故事，值得和你其他的富家小姐朋友们调侃。”

在琼恩无礼的长篇大论结束时，她的整个身体都热得通红，双手发颤。她松开交叉着的双臂，把它们放在身体两侧，双手攥成拳以防颤抖，“哇，这可真是一大堆假设。”

“哦? 我错了吗? ”他问道，“你带我来这儿不是为了上我的吗? ”

她红着脸怒气冲冲地说，“本来是的，但是突然间，我就像撒哈拉沙漠一样干了，所以还是别那么做比较好。”

他突然大笑起来，似乎真的被她的话逗乐了，“那可真是遗憾，我确实觉得你很有魅力。”他把手从口袋里掏出来，走出露台，从她身边走过去，在吧台旁的凳子上拿起自己的衬衫， “我可以自己出去，这次会叫优步的。”

“你要走就走好了！”她冲着他的背影喊，随后又十分愤慨。她赶紧跟在他后面，尽量不被高跟鞋绊倒，“等一下，不行，在那样侮辱我之后，你不能就这么走了! ”

琼恩打开前门，丹妮用手拍一下把门关上。他惊奇地看她一眼，深吸一口气，丹妮开始为自己辩护。

“你都不了解我，怎么还敢那样评价我！我可不是什么富家女，就算我是又怎样？但你还是没有权利像刚才那样嘲笑我。如果我用我所有的钱做了一些好事呢？如果我有一个值得去参加今晚那个愚蠢晚会的理由呢? ”

琼恩默不作声，她接着说，“我才不在乎你怎么看我，而是我比你想象的更熟悉勉强糊口的生活，我知道奋斗的意义。”为了证明这一点，她按了电灯开关几次，但灯都没有亮，“是的， 我家原来有钱，但是现在没了。很长一段时间里，我几乎一无所有。我现在拥有的一切，都是我努力工作换来的。我自己重建了我家的生意，为了去帮助孩子们！我熟悉并深切关心的孩子们！我花光了所有的钱，但这么做是因为帮助那些孩子对我来说很重要，每天看到孩子们的微笑是值得的。不幸的是，我自私的混蛋哥哥毁了这一切。”

泪水刺痛她的双眼，但她还是挑衅地抬起下巴，“所以，是的。我参加那些虚伪的社交场合，对任何愿意帮助我的人抛媚眼假笑。如果必须为了那些孩子出卖自己，那么我也一定会那么做的。如果我想在这段时间里找一个可爱的男人来给自己找点乐子，那又怎么样？随便你怎么评价我，但你至少应该先了解全部的事实。”

在咆哮结束的时候，她呼吸急促，紧随其后的是沉默。琼恩盯着她，没有回应，她慢慢地觉得没有那么生气了，或许还应该为自己的反应而感到尴尬，因为他居然这么容易就惹恼她，但他最终还是开口讲话。

“你们公司叫什么名字? ”

丹妮眨眨眼，“龙焰。”

“你们究竟是做什么的? ”

话题的突然转变让她感到慌乱，丹妮结结巴巴地说，“我们——我们为孩子们制作假肢，与医院合作，提供技术，并教他们如何使用新的肢体，同时协助孩子们复健。”

琼恩若有所思地点点头，“听起来像是一项了不起的工作。”她盯着他，“谢谢。”

琼恩摸着胡子，环顾四周，深吸一口气，“我去拿你要的饮料，你换件衣服，我们好好谈谈，怎么样？我敢肯定，穿着这些高跟鞋站在那里是非常不舒服的。”

他已经朝她的厨房走去，把衬衫扔在先前的那把吧台凳子上。她看着他的后背张口结舌，“你——好吧。”她说，过于震惊，还没反应过来这是怎么一回事，但是也不知道还能做些什么，于是丹妮转身走向她的卧室。

——————————  
  
丹妮穿着宽松的运动裤和T恤衫走出来，发现琼恩已经在沙发上舒服地坐着，两个开了盖的啤酒瓶放在咖啡桌上。他看到她时笑了起来，“真可爱。”她疑惑不解，琼恩指指她的头顶，“不要误会我的意思，我也喜欢你把头发放下来，但你乱糟糟的发髻也实在是太可爱了。”

她不自觉地摸了摸头发，然后皱起眉头看着他，“我希望你不要认为我还会和你上床。”

他笑着举起双手，“没有，不敢那么幻想了。不过，我倒是很愿意多听听你谈论工作。你听上去对此很有热情。”他身体前倾，拿起啤酒喝一小口，“我只找到了啤酒，希望你不介意。”

“是的，”她自动呆呆地回答，然后又摇摇头，“当然不介意，这可是我的啤酒。”丹妮怒气冲冲地挺直腰，大步走到沙发边，扑通一声在他旁边坐下，她喝了好几口啤酒，满意地咂咂嘴。过去的 15 分钟很奇怪，不过整个晚上都挺奇怪的，真的。

琼恩把胳膊撑在沙发后面，随意地啜着啤酒，转过身面对着她。他吞下酒后，舔了舔嘴唇，严肃地看着她，“我为之前的事感到抱歉，我看错你了。”

她坐在沙发的角落里，瞪了他一眼，“我得说，问题更多在于你是个混蛋，而不只是简单地误解了我。”

他微微一笑，低下头表示同意，“这很公平，在你表示开车是想送我回家之后。”

“嗯...... ”她承认，“我当时确实别有用心，所以现在你也还不要把我看作是圣徒。”

他轻笑，在她公寓的灯光下，可以从他的眼睛里看到一些什么，琼恩微笑的时候，他的脸真的变了，“多告诉我一些你们公司的情况，然后我再决定是否封你为圣徒。”

丹妮翻个白眼，但还是把他想知道的都说出来。渐渐地，她告诉了他一切，关于她的家族公司几十年来的成长和发展，直到她的父亲从他们的祖父手中接过公司，并把它毁于一旦。然后她提到自己接手掌舵，完全转变公司的重心，重建他们几乎失去的一切，结果韦赛里斯又把一切搞砸了。她甚至告诉他关于卓戈的事情，关于她是如何希望说服他在龙焰投资，以及她下周还有与他共进晚餐的计划。反正她和琼恩不再打算做爱，所以觉得也没有必要继续害羞。

琼恩一边听一边点头，在她向他倾诉自己的整个悲惨故事时，他有时会礼貌地打断提问。她甚至把赛尔弥的事也告诉了他。不知什么时候，她起身又给他们拿了两瓶啤酒。

他真是出人意料地容易交谈，这本不应该那么令人惊讶——她在晚会上也感受到了这一点，尽管时间很短暂，他身上某种难以形容的特质吸引了她，无论如何都使她想敞开心扉邀请他进来。

很快，话题变得更随意私人，不那么充满悲剧色彩。然而，即使是她直截了当地问琼恩问题，他似乎总是会把话题转回到她自己身上。尽管如此，她还是知道他的全名是琼恩雪诺，27岁，比她大几个月。他白天帮忙遛狗，有时晚上在酒吧打工。

“你喜欢狗? ”她问道，心里暗暗激动。

“嗯，我自己也有一只萨摩耶。”

“一只什么?”

他弯着嘴角笑起来，把手机从口袋里拿出来给她看的时候，琼恩在沙发上坐得离她更近了些，他翻出一张白色、毛茸茸的大狗的照片，“他叫白灵。”

她要开心死了，“他是我见过的最可爱的狗。”

琼恩哼一声，把手机收起来，“他自己也这么觉得。”喝完最后一口啤酒，他站起身来，丹妮和他一同站起来，“你家有回收利用箱吗? ”

“在洗手池下面。”当他走向厨房时，丹妮的目光跟着他。他要走了，她意识到，顿时很失落。

她不想让他走。尽管早些时候自己否认过，他们也曾有过短暂的争吵，但她仍然被他吸引。说实话，现在更是如此。

当他扔完瓶子拿起衬衫时，丹妮做了一个大胆的决定，“如果你要回去，我可以让赛尔弥开车送你。”

琼恩停下来，眼睛在黑暗中打量她。最后他说，“已经很晚了，我不想打扰他。”

她点点头，双唇紧闭，“是的，我也不想打扰他。”

他的眼睛仍然盯着她，“丹妮，告诉我你想要什么。”他轻声说。

她深吸一口气，“我...希望你留下，如果你愿意的话，我是说。”

他向前走几步，“告诉我，你究竟想从我这里得到什么。”他喃喃道。

她的心都要跳出来了，舔舔嘴唇，“我想要你。”他双臂交叉耐心地等待着，显然是决心要让她坦白。她很苦恼，于是生气地说，“我想和你做爱，好了吧? ”

琼恩微笑着松开双臂，“好的，我完全没意见。”说完，他把衬衫扔到一边，大步向她走来。丹妮很震惊，他抬起她的脸，将她拉近，用力按住她的下巴，让她张开嘴。当他的嘴唇压过来时，她在他怀里自然地放松下来，舌尖热切地触碰着他的舌头，抓住他的腰让身体靠近他。手掌下抚摸着结实的肌肉，想要尽情地探索，放在他胸前的手伸到衬衫下面，在他的腹部游走又继续往下。

但是琼恩另有打算，他的双手放在她的脖子后，拇指沿着她的下颚线扫过，亲吻着她。他的舌头尝上去像之前喝过的掺了水的啤酒，还带有唾液的味道。他的嘴唇很柔软，粗糙的胡须摩擦着她的上唇。丹妮呻吟着，两人的舌头交缠在一起，她双臂环抱着他，胸部紧贴着他的胸膛。

他继续捧着她的脸，温暖的呼吸划过她的上唇，气息随着他们之间的吻越来越强烈而变得破碎。丹妮想用她过度敏感的乳房和早已硬立的乳头在他胸前摩擦，以此来缓解两腿间逐渐增长的欲望，但他似乎满足于这个吻，一直品尝她、逗弄她。这已经让她很湿了。

琼恩搭在她脖子上的手滑到她的肩膀上。他终于退后，舔舔嘴唇，然后开始亲吻她的耳垂、下巴、和下方柔嫩的肌肤，他轻轻地在她喉咙上吮吸着，牙齿和胡子掠过她的皮肤，直到她的膝盖开始发抖。她不得不把大腿并拢，这才感觉到自己有多湿，内裤变得多么令人不适。

“琼恩…”她喘不过气嘶哑地喊，手指抓着他背部结实的肌肉。他闷哼一声，仍然舔舐着她脖子上娇嫩的皮肤，她现在汗流浃背，毫无疑问他也能品尝到她皮肤上的汗液，”我需要... ”高潮吗？需要你用你的手指和阴茎来操我直到我不能走路吗？她脑子里想的一切都太粗俗、太粗鲁，完全无法大声说出来，现在所能说的就是，“我们能去卧室吗? ”

琼恩抬起头来看她，目光深邃地凝视，他的舌头扫过下唇，“好的，我们去那儿吧。”

他放开她，她也失落地松开手。他看着她等她带路。思绪混乱，丹妮转向自己的卧室，把他带往那边。不幸的是，她房间里的光线更暗，百叶窗被拉下来，但有些叶片是破裂的。他们一进去，琼恩就关上身后的门，屋里更黑。她双手紧握转向他，因兴奋、肾上腺素和恐惧而激动起来。她不记得上次和一个完全的陌生人做爱是什么时候了。

“把你的头发放下来。”他低声说。她顺从地伸手松开发带，挣扎着把乱糟糟的发髻解开，但却没有扯掉一根头发。当她的头发披散在肩膀上时，他走近，接下来这个吻更令人窒息。这一次，他把手缠进她的头发里，让她的头向后倾斜，她的唇在他的亲吻下分开，琼恩将舌头伸入双唇之间，听见他的呻吟声，她激动地颤抖着。

“你放下头发以后真漂亮，”他在她的嘴边低声说。他咬住她的嘴唇，将她的下嘴唇咬在牙齿间短暂地拉一下，然后松开。他的鼻子蹭着她的额头，摩擦她的头发，深深地吸一口气，“天啊，你真他妈的漂亮。”

丹妮笑了，掀起他的衬衫摸着他的小腹和后背，坚实的肌肉摸起来温热，“你也很漂亮。”她小声说。

他发出愉快的抗议声，把头转回到她的脸上，“你不能说我漂亮，那听上去很奇怪。”说完后又吻她一下。现在能感觉到他正在失控：舌头滑落到她的嘴里、刺耳的呼吸、不安的双手拉扯着她的头发，抓着她的背，抚上她的臀部。

她贴着他的唇笑了笑，“不好意思，我忍不住这么说，你确实是个漂亮的男人。”她大胆地说， “当我在酒吧里看到你的时候，我就想——我愿意为这个男人跪下来。”

有那么一会儿，琼恩没说话，她担心是不是自己太主动。但随后他紧紧搂住她的腰，对着她颤抖地呼吸，然后他把嘴唇凑到她耳边，“那副景象肯定令人发狂，但现在我宁愿跪下来看看你有多湿。”

听见他的话，她的腿几乎无法支撑自己，如果先前她没有湿的话，现在肯定也已经湿透了。

她靠在他的脖子上呻吟着，双手抚摸他那柔软的卷发。他的牙齿咬住她的耳垂，轻轻地吮吸，双手滑进她的衬衫里，抚摸她裸露的背部皮肤。然后琼恩退后一步，把它撩开，用力把她的手臂举过头顶，这样就可以将衬衫脱下来，他紧接着拽住自己的衣服后领一把一并脱下。

丹妮很高兴自己的眼睛已经适应黑暗，尽管她更喜欢有灯光全部照在他身上，这样就可以大快朵颐地欣赏他的身体。琼恩身材瘦削，肌肉发达，肩膀宽阔，腰也很细。他的裤腰很低，可以看到髂骨的轮廓，还有那诱人的黑色毛发，更下面的部分被裤子挡住，她想用手指和嘴巴顺着那里抚摸、亲吻下去。特别是裤子下鼓起的部分暗示着她将会在那里发现什么。

脱完衣服后他走回去继续吻她，双手环抱着她的腰，挑逗她的舌头，手掌滑向她的背部，摸到她早先穿上的胸罩的扣子; 她本来就不想穿着汗衫和T恤，不想戴胸罩。真希望本来就没穿，当他解开扣子，把肩带从她的手臂上滑下来时，她急切地耸肩。胸罩掉在地板上，落在她的脚边，她把它踢到一旁紧贴在他胸前，当挺立的乳头擦过他坚实的胸膛时，丹妮忍不住大声喘气。

琼恩抵着她的额头，穿过黑色的睫毛注视着她，手伸进她的运动裤松紧带下方，轻轻地将手掌放在她的屁股上。至少早些时候她很明智地选择了丁字裤。当他的指尖划过她臀部两颊之间的布料，从她的大腿间滑去，直到摸到她湿漉漉的内裤胯部，丹妮不住地颤抖。他微笑着，然后收回双手抓住她运动裤裤腰的两侧，一直拽到她的脚踝处。

丹妮蜷缩着膝盖走出来，摇摇晃晃地抓住他的肩膀。当他伸手去够她的丁字裤时，她把大腿紧紧地压在一起，“如果你在这里这样做，我就站不起来了。”她声音颤抖地警告他。

琼恩笑着站起来，双臂环住她的腰将她抱起。丹妮吓了一跳，紧紧地抱住他，直到他把她放到床上。他退后一步，脱下鞋子，解开裤子的扣子。当他把裤子往下推时，勃起的阴茎上下摆动，她这才意识到他没有穿内裤，嘴唇在无言的惊叹中张开。当他伏在她身上时，她迫不及待地伸手朝下面摸去，手掌在光滑的阴茎上滑动。

他的动作颤抖，任凭她那只游荡的手摆布，直到他在她身边躺下，迫使她放开他。他转头用力亲吻她，先前的泰然自若随着舌头在她嘴唇间每一次粗暴的推挤而慢慢消失。他的手滑过她的臀部，摸到她的小腹，拇指在乳头上打圈后揉捻，呻吟着吞下她的呼喊。琼恩中断这个吻，低下头，用嘴唇和舌头含住她柔嫩乳尖放进嘴里吮吸。

在他身下的丹妮扭动着，喘着粗气，胸向上挺着。琼恩玩弄着她的另一只乳房，抚摸乳头，然后嘴唇移动到那边。他把手伸进她的丁字裤里，丹妮急切地张开双腿，当他的手指滑过光滑的褶皱时，她解脱般地发出一句呻吟。琼恩在她双腿间上上下下地摩擦着，嘴里含着她的乳房满意地呻吟，尴尬的是，他的手指在她潮湿的小穴里滑动得相当顺利。

琼恩将两个手指插进去，她呻吟着紧紧抓住被子，他用手指操她时丹妮扭动着臀部抵在他手上， “琼恩……”她呜咽着，希望能鼓励他关注一下她的阴蒂，但是紧接着他就坐起来把她的丁字裤脱下扔到床边，然后跪在她的双腿间。

“把你的膝盖抬起来。”他说，她把它们举起来，大腿仍然在他面前张开，胯间一览无遗，两瓣丰满而红润。当他把她的膝盖向胸部推得更靠后时，她的双脚离开床，丹妮不自觉地脸红着闭上眼睛。

琼恩把肩膀压在她的脚后跟下，趴在床上将嘴放在她的大腿之间。他先用鼻尖挑逗她，沿着小穴入口往上滑到阴蒂处，深吸一口气。丹妮把脸转向一侧，大腿已经在颤抖，身体不确定是想要远离还是靠近他。

接下来是他的舌头，和先前一样，在她分开的皱褶之间舔着，丹妮颤抖一下，然后弓起背来，当他把舌头伸进去时，小腹变得越来越紧。琼恩舔吮着她的爱液，舌头进进出出，就像之前的手指一样。他呻吟一声，把下瓣吸进嘴里，接着又开始吸吮两瓣。紧接着他的手指又插回到她的阴道里，嘴唇亲吻着她的阴蒂，轻轻地吮吸，用牙齿把它往后推。丹妮双手抓住他的头发，想让他靠得更近一些。他按照要求去做，专注地用舌头拨弄着她肿胀的阴蒂。

“天啊! ”她突然高潮了，弓起的背落到床垫上，差点把他的头发扯下来。而琼恩只是呻吟一声，然后继续舔她的阴蒂，插入第三根手指。湿润的内壁紧紧地环绕着他的手指，高潮的余劲还没有过去，丹妮呻吟着，蹭着他的脸扭动，直到愉悦感消失。当他最终放开，她还在发抖，手指和嘴唇都离开时她又感到空虚。

琼恩把她的脚放在床上后坐起来，把胡子上她高潮后的残余擦干净，然后又躺到她身边。当他把她翻过身来趴在床上时，她软弱无力地顺从。他的勃起滑过她的屁股，湿润的顶部蹭过她的后背。

“我也想帮你。”她抗议道，但他却笑起来，赶紧按住她的屁股。

“下次吧，”他承诺道，嘴唇紧贴着她的后脑勺。他伸出手从后面抚摸她的乳房，捏着乳尖。 她扭动着身子，“你有避孕套吗? ”

她无力地向床头柜挥挥手。里面有几个，但不知道在什么地方，虽然她也说不出那些避孕套是什么时候买的，希望避孕套不会在一年后过期。琼恩伸手越过她，翻遍她的床头柜，最后终于找到一个。他坐回来撕开包装袋，套在阴茎上，然后抬起她的腿，塞进她的大腿间。感觉到他抓着勃起放在入口处，把顶部压在她的褶皱之间，丹妮手撑在床上，吸一口气向后拱起。当他推进去时，她喘着粗气向后靠去，粗壮的肉棒滑进狭窄的甬道。他抓住她的臀部继续向前推进，直到两人的屁股相贴。

后背弓起，丹妮向前倾斜着她的臀部，直到能感觉到顶部挤压着内壁，“噢。”她叹口气，将额头埋在枕头里。琼恩哼一声把头埋在她的脖子上，进入时抓住她的大腿放在自己的大腿上。他将手伸到她双腿之间，手指按住她的阴蒂，然后开始在她体内抽送，从后面插入，他的胸膛紧紧贴着她的后背，只有臀部在操她的时候移动。她已经很湿润，即使是缓慢而有节制地移动也不受任何阻碍。仍然敏感的阴蒂、每次他进来时冲到内壁上的压力都实在是让人难以忍受。她全身因为出汗而湿热，丹妮抓住被子想要支撑自己。

“你感觉真好，”他靠着她的肩膀气喘吁吁地说，用手指抚摸阴蒂，更加用力地推向自己，阴道不停地收缩，仍然因为之前的高潮而感到刺痛，“舒服吗? ”

她用力点头，被枕头压得喘不过气来，“嗯。”她眼睛紧闭着说。尽管他的阴茎和安全套在小穴内摩擦，她还是感觉太湿，自己好像在放水一般。她放荡地把膝盖抬得更高，一只脚撑在他的小腿肚上，把自己的双腿撑得更开。阴茎在她体内滑动的声音，手指在阴蒂上摩擦的声音，都让她发狂。她的呻吟声越来越大，琼恩变得更粗暴，操她的速度越来越快，他快速地插入，拍打着她的屁股，用手指上上下下地揉搓着阴蒂，靠在她的脖子上呻吟。这种快乐变成痛苦，然后她又高潮了，耳边只有猛烈的心跳声，她甚至都没意识到自己的尖叫声有多大。

但是当琼恩高潮的时候，她听到了他喘息的声音，在她的头发里发出一声沙哑的呻吟，抽送了一次，两次，然后将自己深深地埋在里面。他的肉棒在窄紧的小穴里跳动着，手放在她的臀部上让她保持不动，呼吸急促地又抽插了几次，然后放松地靠在她的背上，原本放在她肚子上的手轻轻地托住胸部，将她抱在怀里。

两人等待呼吸平静下来时都没有说话，他汗津津的前胸靠在她背上起伏着。丹妮软绵的腿扑通一声落在床上，内壁无意中夹着他疲软的阴茎又收缩一下，琼恩忍不住呻吟。最后，他抽了出来，又一次让她警觉地意识到自己有多湿，都可以感觉到液体从双腿间流出来，浸湿那里修剪过后的毛发。

“我要把这个扔了。”他指着避孕套说。她两眼朦胧，只能勉强地点点头，甚至在他去洗手间的短短几分钟内打了个盹，他叫醒她，递给她一块湿毛巾让她擦擦，但她觉得太累了，站不起来走到洗手间去，所以把毛巾扔在地板上。琼恩爬回到她的床上，又从后面抱着她。

“你想盖着被子吗? ”他问。

“嗯。”她哼哼唧唧地说，已经准备继续睡觉，可却没有动，没有钻进被子里，琼恩笑出声，也只是抓住被子的另一头盖住，把他们像玉米煎饼一样包起来。

这是她入睡前记得的最后一件事，温暖舒适地紧紧靠在他怀里。

——————————

第二天早上丹妮醒来的时候，琼恩已经走了，但走之前还是把被子在她身上盖好。她在床上又躺了一会儿，试图记起前一天晚上发生的事情。她记得他很早就叫醒她，那时候太阳还没有升起，琼恩说要去遛狗，包括白灵。但是她不记得自己是否说了什么回应，或者他是否有答应给她打电话。她没有他的电话号码。

她希望他离开的时候自己能更清醒一些，这样就可以向他要了。丹妮莫名其妙地感到一阵忧郁，她从床上爬起来去上厕所。脖子和大腿内侧依然因为琼恩胡子的摩擦而发红，但这也是作为前一晚的证明，所以她很享受。丹妮穿上睡衣，拖着脚步走进厨房准备煮一壶咖啡，然后又想起家里缺电的事情。她叹口气——真的得先想办法把电费给交了。

这时在柜台上发现一张琼恩写的便条，从贴在冰箱上的记事本撕下来的一张纸上潦草地写着些什么。当她拿起来读的时候，心情变得愉快起来。

_**以防你醒来时不记得发生了什么：** _

_**很抱歉抛下你，但是有一些非常不耐烦的狗正在等我。还有，有没有人告诉过你，你睡觉的时候会打呼噜？不过还好你很可爱。** _

_**另外:我叔叔经营一家大型私募股权企业，史塔克公司，你可以去看看。** _

_**他对你的工作很感兴趣，给他打个电话，告诉他是琼恩让你来的。** _

_**希望能再见到你。** _

_**——J** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一次与酒保琼恩雪诺的邂逅中，丹妮得知他是史塔克公司CEO的侄子。在琼恩的建议下，她与奈德史塔克会面，希望能说服他投资她的企业，龙焰公司。事实证明，这比她想象的要复杂得多，不过令她高兴的是，上次的一夜情不会是她最后一次见到那个神秘的酒保。

丹妮不安地抖动膝盖，越来越紧张。她已经等了15分钟，这留出太多的时间去思考与史塔克企业的首席执行官奈德史塔克的预定会面。

她把琼恩的便条读了五遍，确保自己理解正确，然后迅速在手机上谷歌他叔叔的名字。果然，史塔克企业是一家投资初创企业和本地企业的大型私募股权公司。丹妮不知道龙焰是否有资格成为一家创业公司或者当地公司，但这是这段时间以来，她第一次感到有了希望。

然而，在她打电话给奈德史塔克之前，她必须先去银行申请个人贷款，这样才能支付电费账单，恢复电力供应。这意味着她必须在电池完全耗尽之前去街角的咖啡店给手机充电，周一晚上，她的公寓恢复正常。星期二早上的第一件事，就是给史塔克公司打电话。接电的助理正要挂断，礼貌而严厉地说，“史塔克先生现在正在开会，他方便的时候会尽早给你回电。”这时丹妮着重强调琼恩的名字。短暂的沉默后，助理接起电话告诉她，可以的话，奈德史塔克在星期三上午10点有一个短暂的30分钟的空闲时间。丹妮毫不犹豫地同意了。幸运的是，她已经准备好一个演示文稿，还是当初为了和卓戈卡奥的那次无谓的会议准备的。

她没有时间告诉韦赛里斯这次的会面，尽管也不确定自己是否会告诉他，即使告诉他，他也会对这个建议嗤之以鼻，或者想办法毁了它，所以最好由她一个人处理，如果她设法获得资金，可以在那时再告诉她哥哥。如果失败，好吧，她仍然有那个可怕的晚餐与卓戈作为备用计划。

天啊，她真的希望不必使用备用计划。

“坦格利安小姐? ”

助手乔里站在她面前，这是一个头发齐肩、右耳戴着蓝牙耳机的男人。她刚到的时候，坐电梯抵达十六楼，乔里让她在大厅里等着，他去和他的老板确认，“史塔克先生现在可以见你了。”

丹妮急切地迅速站起来，为她没有因为匆忙而蹒跚或者脚跟不稳而松一口气。她拿起公文包，捋顺耳后的几缕头发。谢天谢地，在这次会议之前，她洗了个澡，吹干头发;一直在考虑是把头发放下来还是绑上去——为奈德史塔克这样的专业人士所期待的东西而烦恼。最后，她简单而别致地把头发别起来。

除了为她免去一顿和卓戈的晚餐，她还真希望这次会面能顺利进行，以证明她为了让自己看起来像样而借出利率过高的个人贷款是合理的。

“跟我来，小姐。”乔里说着已经走开，她赶紧跟在他后面，穿着铅笔裙尽可能大踏步地走。他们在一间办公室外面停下来，这间办公室的玻璃窗居然贴上了膜，遮住里面的景象。乔里敲敲门，把头伸进去，“丹妮莉丝坦格利安小姐要见您，先生。”然后乔里示意她进来。

走到门口时，丹妮几乎停下来仔细看了两眼。坐在她前面桌子旁的那个男人看起来很像琼恩，有那么一会儿，她还确信这是一场精心策划的恶作剧。

但是在最初的震惊之后，很快就明显看出奈德和琼恩有多么不同。他们有着同样的长脸，同样的灰色眼睛，但是他的头发已经灰白，修剪得很整齐，下巴和脸颊也刮得很干净。然而，当奈德对她微笑的时候，只能从中看到一点点琼恩那难得的坏笑的痕迹。

“谢谢你，乔里。”当他的助手为了给他们提供一些私人空间而关上门时，奈德站起身，绕着他的办公桌走过来，丹妮走近一些，握了握他伸出的手，“坦格利安小姐，很高兴见到你。谢谢你的等待。”

“噢，当然了。”她说，还在为他长得像琼恩而感到不安。这时自己才想起自己昨晚刚和这个男人的侄子——一个她迫切需要从他这里拿到钱的男人——有过一场热烈肮脏的性爱，真是不好意思。

她深呼吸，试图驱散那些让人脸红的记忆，“我是说，谢谢您在最后一刻同意见我。我知道您一定很忙。”

“我想你可以这么说。”愉快地微笑着，奈德指指桌前的椅子，然后又走到椅子后面，“请坐。”她坐下，把公文包放在椅子旁边，一本正经地在脚踝处交叉双腿，双手放在膝盖上，“但是一点也不麻烦，”奈德继续说，仍然微笑着，“我总是有时间接待琼恩的朋友。他从来不求人帮忙，所以一定是很相信你的公司，才会把你推荐给史塔克企业。”

“噢—噢，是的，”她结结巴巴地说。“我认为——我认为我的工作不言自明。”他充满期待地凝视着她，似乎在等她继续说下去，于是她深吸一口气，然后开始她的演讲，“龙焰公司是由我的祖父伊耿坦格利安创立的，他在医学研究和技术领域为公司赢得声誉，如今，我们在全国各地与医院合作，帮助儿童康复的同时投资新的先进技术，用于儿童义肢和假肢。”

至少奈德看起来很好奇，丹妮停下来喘口气，“真是令人钦佩的工作，”他说，她开始微笑， 但他接下来的话使她冷静下来，“但我必须承认，我对贵公司做了一些初步研究，确实有必要的担忧。”

“哦? ”她虚弱地问道。

“没有现任董事会，员工集体辞职，财务困境。”

她的嘴唇变得干燥，条件反射地把手指交缠在一起。当然，她有预料到这些保留意见; 在她父亲经营一家声誉良好的公司破产后就有一系列负面宣传，以及随之而来的韦赛里斯挪用公司资金的行为，使得龙焰公司在多方面成为投资毒药。在被其他金融机构扫地出门之前，她经常会面对对先前父亲一系列失败的询问。

她吞咽一下，手指放松放在膝盖上，“是的，我父亲在担任首席执行官期间把公司搞得一团糟。大多数董事会成员都是按照规定辞职的。他一死，我和哥哥就继承了龙焰，”她尽可能客观地解释道，“从那以后，我在重塑公司形象和重建公司方面取得了长足的进步，但是，啊，财务方面是我一直在挣扎的地方。”她在承认前还是畏缩了一下，但依然强做出自嘲的微笑，“当然，在你们的投资下，如果你们愿意如此慷慨，我们的第一步将是雇佣一位更合格的首席财务官。”

他若有所思地哼一声，“作为一家企业的老板，我认为了解自己的长处和短处并相应地委派工作是很重要的。”奈德淡淡地笑着说。

丹妮用力点点头，对他的理解表示感激，“那是当然。”

奈德坐在椅子上，前臂靠在桌子上，“好的，坦格利安小姐，让我听听你的意见。”

——————————

会议结束时，丹妮感觉很好，事实上是好到难以置信。奈德认真地倾听，提出一些探索性的问题——不是卓戈向她提出的那种问题，而是关于对专业上的好奇，这至少表明他对她的工作很感兴趣。当奈德把她领出办公室时，她简直是非常开心。

“非常感谢您愿意见我。”当他为她开门时，她继续说。

“这是我的荣幸，”他说着紧紧地握住她的手，“大约一周后，我会告诉你我们的决定。”

她不再那么开心，当他松开手时，她的手从他手中滑落，“一周? ”她重复道，希望是自己听错了。

他抚摸着下巴，“是的，恐怕我得先征求董事会的意见，让董事会投票表决。”他眨眨眼，“我不会担心太多。这基本上是一种形式，我有感觉，一旦他们看到这些材料，就会和我一样看到龙焰的潜力。”

丹妮试图不让失望外露，这需要一个过程。她还以为自己一下子就解决了所有问题， “当然，我期待听到董事会的决定，希望未来能与你们合作。”

看来还是要和卓戈一起吃晚饭，没成功就开始庆祝显然是愚蠢的。她需要赢得卓戈的好感，以防史塔克企业投票否决她的提议。

“我期待着看到龙焰的项目运转起来，”奈德说，“你知道怎么离开这里吗? ”

“是的，谢谢，”她说，开始走出他办公室的大门，但她转过身来，突然想到，“噢，等等，对不起，能麻烦您把琼恩的电话给我吗? ”

奈德眨眨眼，头微微侧向一边，“琼恩? 我还以为你们是朋友呢?”

她这才意识到自己的错误，刹那间脸变得通红，“是的，啊——我们在一次聚会上见过面，谈了几次——关于我的工作，当时他向我推荐史塔克企业。”她笑了，“对不起，我不打扰你了。很高兴见到你。”

当她匆匆离开他的办公室时，奈德困惑地朝她微笑，“我们会再联系的。”他在她身后喊道。

丹妮沿着走廊急忙走着，等走到更远处时才松懈下来，费了九牛二虎之力才没有把公文包举起来挡住脸。愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢。

希望她没有因为想问奈德史塔克侄子的电话号码而把和他一起工作的机会全毁了。

——————————

卓戈为她拉出椅子，“你先请。”他微笑着说。

丹妮对这个动作感到略微甚至是愉快的惊讶。在前两次与他的交往之后，她都不知道卓戈还会献殷勤。

“谢谢。”她说着把手包放在桌子上，坐下之前把衣服的后面抚平。她从衣橱里挑了一件最朴素的礼服——黑色、拖地、细肩带——但不幸的是，即使是她那些比较保守的礼服也相当暴露。不管怎样，她不认为任何短于高中女装的衣服会阻止像卓戈这样的男人。即使穿着那些，他也可能从中找到一些性感的东西。

在与奈德史塔克会面后，丹妮假装胃病，试图推迟与卓戈的晚餐，但他只给她两天的缓刑。直到周五，她还是没有收到奈德的消息(不得不承认，两天就确定也是过于乐观了) ，她没有理由继续躲着卓戈。那天晚上，他开着他的豪华轿车接上她，带她去城里最豪华的餐厅。他们的位置预定在后面一个僻静的房间里，这有些让人担心，丹妮不知道自己是否想和他独处。她目前的计划是让服务生忙于处理不必要的请求——只是想身边有另外一个活人。

卓戈刚坐到她对面，一个服务员就出现在他身边，“可以先上一些酒，怎么样，先生，小姐？”他问。

卓戈为他们俩回答问题，尽管丹妮知道自己想要什么并不重要，“一瓶最好的梅洛红葡萄酒。”当服务员离开去取酒的时候，卓戈朝她傻笑，“我知道你喜欢威士忌，但希望你也喜欢葡萄酒。”

她忍住没有翻白眼，如果他在点菜前先问问她就好了，“我时不时也会喝葡萄酒。”

“如果你愿意的话，今晚可以喝一整瓶，”他带着掠夺性的笑容说，“我请你吃晚饭。”

他说的没错。丹妮匆匆看了一眼菜单，眼睛瞪得大大的，自己是不可能在这个地方消费得起。她不想让他认为自己只是因为他付钱就会出去约会，但是如果她被迫和他共进晚餐能确保他的投资，那么也愿意让他买单。

“这里有什么好吃的? ”她毫无头绪地问道，他摇了摇头。

“不用担心，厨师会上他推荐的菜，这样我们就有更多的时间，啊，聊天。”

她抑制住怒视的冲动。好极了，又一个男人为她做决定，“好吧，既然这样，我想告诉你更多关于我对龙焰的计划——”

卓戈毫无兴趣地挥挥手阻止她，“以后再说，酒来了，我们好好吃顿饭，增进对彼此的了解，然后再谈生意。”

当服务员再次走近他们的桌子时，丹妮紧闭着嘴唇，假装对酒感兴趣，他拿出瓶子，开始背诵关于酒的品质和背景的演讲，包括收获葡萄的葡萄园的确切坐标。这将是一个漫长而乏味的夜晚。

当第一杯酒终于倒好递给她时，她急切地接受，痛痛快快地喝下一大口。卓戈跨过桌子，手指抚摸她裸露的手臂时，她愣住了。她小心翼翼地放下杯子，也许喝酒不是个好主意。如果他要做那样的事情，那么她就需要保持清醒。

“那么关于龙焰……”她又试了一次，但卓戈只是笑笑。

“你对自己的工作充满热情，我想知道你还对什么充满热情。”

她没有错过他问话中的含沙射影和那种眼神，她依然强作一个僵硬的微笑，“最重要的是，我热衷于帮助孩子们，让他们得到所需要的照顾，我认为在你的帮助下，龙焰能做到这一点。”

他微笑着，显然只是在迁就她，“是的，当然。听着，我相信你能完全按照你说的做。卡奥工业集团在龙焰投资会是一个安全的选择。”

她的心怦怦直跳。“真的吗? ”

“是的。我的意思是，帮助残疾儿童是令人钦佩的，但我真正感兴趣的是你们的技术。瓦雷利亚钢？你正坐在一座金矿上，亲爱的。”

恐惧沿着她的后脊梁爬上来，“什么意思? ”她小心翼翼问道，甚至没有被他居高临下的昵称惹恼。

卓戈得意地笑了，“有了这样的金属，想想你可以用它做些什么。所有新式武器都可以被制造出来。大炮，战斗机，装甲坦克，无人驾驶飞机，卫星。这可以彻底改变整个军事工业。假肢是个不错的想法，你当然可以把它作为副业，但是我们可以把这项技术卖给国防承包商和军火商，赚更多的钱。”

他急切地拍着双手摩擦，让她从张着嘴的晕眩中惊醒过来，“不管怎么说，你好好想想吧。我们以后再详细讨论这种可能性。现在开始吃饭，第一道菜已经上好了。”

当服务员把盘子放在他们面前的时候，丹妮偷偷地喝着葡萄酒以支撑自己。卡奥工业公司的资金是可以确定的，但是他想用这笔钱做什么，用她的项目做什么——她不确定这是否是自己可以接受的交易，即使这意味着能挽救公司。

至少今晚她不必答应任何事情，只需要熬过晚餐就行了。

这一点她可以做到。

——————————

她真的做不到。

这个男人贪得无厌，一顿极其漫长的八道菜的晚餐显然不足以满足他的胃口。在最后一道菜端上来很久之后，他把她扣留在餐桌上品尝葡萄酒，只是为了在帮她侍酒时展示自己的肌肉。一旦他们品尝完餐厅里的葡萄酒，卓戈决定把她拖到一家威士忌酒吧去“开心一下” ，他一边在她裸露的肩膀上抚摸着，一边冲她笑。在他那辆讨厌的加长豪华轿车的后座上，她不得不抑制自己的战栗。

“天色已经很晚了。”她试图反对，希望他能同意带她回家，在那里她可以洗个热水澡，洗掉今晚沾染上的恶臭——以及她自己的绝望——让它们从自己身上消失。

卓戈不同意，“胡说八道。几点喝威士忌都不晚。你是喜欢威士忌的女孩，不是吗？我记得你上周在那个活动上像个威士忌专家一样把他们都喝倒了。现在不会在我面前退缩吧? ”他是笑着说出这句话，但她能感觉到话语背后的威胁。

就这样，她来到市中心某个讨厌的昏暗的威士忌酒吧，一边喝着酒，一边和他认识的人聊生意。自从卓戈把她介绍给他一个名叫伊利里欧还是什么的朋友以后，已经过去十五分钟，丹妮也得到了那个胖胖的老绅士的赏识。她很高兴自己不再是他们所关注的对象;当卓戈心事重重的时候，她就有时间巧妙地想办法结束这一夜，逃离他的魔掌。

至少威士忌还不错，她喝完最后一杯酒，准备利用这个机会溜走，“我要再来一杯。”她告诉卓戈。

他锐利的目光瞥了她一眼，“我可以帮你拿。”他说，举起手示意服务员，但她阻止了他。

“没关系，我去酒吧，想看看他们的菜单。”她笑着说，他也点了点头，然后继续和那个胖绅士交谈。丹妮松一口气，溜出隔间，昂首阔步地穿过人群来到吧台。所有的座位都坐满了，所以等待时她靠在吧台上拿出手机看时间，这样可以暂时减轻她脚后跟上的压力。她呻吟着，都已经快凌晨一点了。

“妈的。”她喃喃自语，打开手机，给她的朋友弥桑黛发了一条满腹牢骚的短信。

_**你怎么才能杀死一个人？** _

谢天谢地，她的朋友立即回复: _ **告诉他你要去洗手间，然后拼命地跑！**_

丹妮哼一声，回她一条短信： _ **如果他是那种会跟着你去洗手间等你出来的人呢？**_

_**踹他的裆!或者更好的是，我来为你踹他的裆。** _

她咧嘴一笑，抬起头来，酒保正好轻快地走过。她举起手想引起他的注意，但看到黑色的头发挽成一个熟悉的发髻时，她紧张起来。她的目光饶有兴趣地盯着他。

是他。琼恩。她差点笑出声来，当然，这肯定是能再次找到他的地方。他曾经提到过有时候会去酒吧打工赚点外快。

她看着他把一杯威士忌递给酒吧另一端的一个女人。那个红头发的女人凑近对着他的耳朵说了些什么。他笑着，接受她滑过吧台的小费。丹妮紧张起来，但他只是把小费塞进小费罐里然后转过身去接另一份订单。

“琼恩! ”在她意识到自己在做什么之前，她叫他一声，当他茫然地扫视酒吧时，她又举起手。琼恩发现她的时候，他的眼睛亮了起来，脸上露出微笑，他朝她的方向走去，对其他想引起他注意的顾客置之不理，她为此感到高兴。

“你是在跟踪我吗? ”他在她面前站定立刻问道。丹妮最初的反应是愤怒，但是他仍然对她微笑，这就缓解了她心里的紧张感。

“是的。你没有给我你的电话号码，所以我别无选择，只能去城里的每个酒吧找你。”她回答，声音盖过酒吧里的喧闹。

琼恩前臂靠在吧台上，脸靠近一些，这样他们就可以正常地交谈。“受宠若惊，但如果在 Wag[1]上追踪我，可能会更快。”

“对我的肝脏也比较好。”她同意道，“但你已经知道我没有养狗，所以会看穿我的伎俩。”

他笑了，声音低沉性感，丹妮抑制住抚摸他的胡子亲吻他的冲动， “你说得对。最好装酷一些，然后穿成这样出现在我工作的地方。”

他注视着她，注视她的衣服，她咬住嘴唇，突然感到不安，“虽然我很想说这是为你打扮的，但其实我是来这里谈生意的。”她承认道。

琼恩戏剧性地抓住他自己的胸口，“哟，什么样的生意会把你带到威士忌酒吧? ”当他问这个问题的时候，眼睛望向她身后，似乎得到了问题的答案，脸上流露出明白的神情，表情变得烦躁，“啊。”

丹妮瞥身后一眼，害怕卓戈已经不耐烦，决定跟过来，但他还是留在隔间里，和那个胖子谈得很投入。她转过身去看琼恩，又紧张起来，他的表情变得更加严峻，“是的。”她叹气。

他皱了皱眉头，“你没有联系我叔叔吗? ”

“联系了，我周三见过他。”

“他不感兴趣? ”他疑惑地问道。

她解释说，“我认为他感兴趣，但还需要董事会的批准，我不能在没有应急计划的情况下等待答复。”

“好吧。”他的眼睛又从她的肩膀旁掠过，嘴角弯起，“真是一个地狱般的应急计划。”

她不能完全读懂他的心情，所以勉强笑了笑，“我想谢谢你。谢谢你为我美言几句，即使最后什么也没有。”

琼恩耸耸肩，“不用谢。这是一项值得的投资，我认为叔叔和董事会会同意的。”丹妮微笑着，内心充满自豪和感激，但在她说出其他话之前，他已经开始谈正事，“你要喝点什么？詹姆森加冰块?”

他的记忆力使她大吃一惊，丹妮露出满意的微笑， “你还记得。”

“我是个酒保，这是我的工作。”他开玩笑地说，然后厚颜无耻地冲她抛个媚眼，“但你是不可能被忘记的。”

丹妮笑了，“哇，这一点都不像排练过的。”

他只是咧嘴笑，转过身去拿一瓶詹姆森酒给她。丹妮瞥一眼手机，发现又收到一条来自弥桑黛的短信。

_**说真的，你需要我吗? 如果有必要，我会来解救你。** _

然后她把手机塞进钱包里，从琼恩手里接过威士忌。

“你什么时候下班? ”她开门见山地问道。他扬起眉毛。

“很快。实际上，我十分钟前就应该打卡下班了，但是现在顾客太多。”

丹妮一口气喝光她的威士忌，这使琼恩觉得好笑，“记在卓戈卡奥的账上，”她告诉他，“我在外面等你。”

——————————

当琼恩终于从酒吧里出来时，丹妮正假装全神贯注地看着手机，以避开那些喝醉了的色鬼们。她在看到他之前就感觉到他走过来，直到他停下来点烟时，她都装作没有注意到。她终于在优步上选择“接受”。等待的时候，她一直在手机屏幕上漫无目的地看着司机开车。

“你比我记忆中高多了。”琼恩说，最后他侧身走到她身边，她扬起头看着他，抬起脚弓着背，这样他就可以透过裙子的开口看到她的细高跟鞋。

“我保证那是幻觉。”

他一边欣赏她的腿一边吹口哨，“啊，居然忘了是这个。”他微笑着抽一口烟，然后吐出来，再回头看她，“为了这次的应急计划，你可真是全副武装。”

她耸耸肩膀，“我只有5英尺2英寸高。做生意时，需要所有必要的帮助。”

他低下头表示理解，“生意，嗯? 那这是什么? ”他弯起嘴角问道，手在他们两人之间来回比划。

她假装生气，翻个白眼，“你开始让我心烦意乱了。”琼恩笑着，“你的 _ **生意**_ ，知道你要甩了他吗? ”

“我给他发了一条短信，告诉他我在浴室里吐得昏天黑地，必须马上离开。”她推诿说。

他做了个夸张的鬼脸笑笑，“嗯，我不知道这对他是否起得了作用，但我肯定是性奋了。”

她跟着一同笑起来，这时一辆汽车忽然停在路边。她手里的手机震动着，是优步到了，“我还没有收到他的回复，所以他可能还需要一段时间才能记起我和他在一起。”她向车子走去，回头看他一眼，“你来吗? ”

他扬起眉毛，“这是在邀请我吗? ”她停下来，面对着他撅嘴，“求你了?”

他慢慢笑着，“没必要现在求我，待会儿再求我。”沙哑的声音使她脊背发凉，再吸一口后琼恩就熄灭烟，跟着她上了优步，坐在她旁边的后座上。

丹妮向司机打招呼，并和他确认地址。车一离开路边，琼恩就靠近她，“私人司机怎么了?”

“我没想到今晚会需要他，”她一边说，一边把手机塞进钱包里，啪的一声关上，“不想打扰他。”

她交叉双腿，尽量缩在狭窄的后座上。琼恩的眼睛紧盯着她的动作，她裙子的开叉处垂在裸露的大腿上，“你没想到今晚会发生的事恐怕有很多。”他心不在焉地说，伸出手指，把她细高跟鞋上又长又尖的鞋跟给勾住。当他把指尖向上划过脚踝带时，她的呼吸急促起来。

“确实没有，”她咬着下嘴唇轻声地承认，琼恩专心致志地把手放在她的脚上，用拇指和食指抚摸着她那娇嫩的脚踝，绕着带子，“但是遇见你真是……惊喜。”

当他粗糙的手掌滑到她的小腿上，摩擦着她光滑的皮肤时，他只是闷哼一声。她颤抖着，察觉到双腿深处的欲望，下意识地把大腿并拢，她也不确定是为了平息还是放大这种感觉。琼恩抬起头凝视她的眼睛，在那灰暗的深处，他也意识到这一点。她可能会因为他看到自己在他的触摸下扭动的样子而感到尴尬，不过他只是微笑。

“很好，我想还会有更多惊喜。”

在那之后，两人都没有说话，剩下的旅途中享受着沉默，但她敏锐地意识到他的手一直放在她的小腿上。

——————————

这次当她欢迎琼恩进入她的公寓时，她特意把灯打开。

“真了不起。”他假装赞许地说，她笑笑。

“电费已经付了，所以至少啤酒不会太热，”她边说边把手提包扔在厨房的吧台上。

“我不认为我们需要啤酒，”他抓住她的屁股说，把她拉到自己身边，“实际上，我认为连灯光也不需要。”

两人张开的嘴唇完美地吻合在一起，亲吻中他感觉到她惊讶的喘息。丹妮把手放在他的胸前，又滑到他的肩膀上，热情地用舌头热切地抚摸着他。他的手在她的身体两侧上下滑动，穿过裙子摸她的屁股时，丹妮呜咽着。

“卧室? ”她在饥渴的亲吻中问，他点点头退后。

“带路吧。”

丹妮转过身来，弯下腰去解开她的细高跟鞋，但琼恩阻止她，又抓住她的臀部。她感觉到他的勃起抵在自己的屁股上，然后回头瞥他一眼，“穿着吧。”他声音沙哑地说。

她感受到他话语中隐含的承诺，内裤已经在去她公寓的长途中湿透了。丹妮无言地点点头，直起身子，琼恩的鼻子蹭了蹭她的脖颈，两手松弛地搭在她的屁股上。不知怎么，他们没有碰倒任何东西就进入房间，她感觉快要烧着了，不敢相信自己已经如此兴奋。

一进去，丹妮就在他的怀里转过身再次吻他，牙齿咬着他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇微微抿住，发出低声的咆哮，他捧着她的脸深情地吻她，舌头掠过她的口舌，在她的牙齿和上颚擦过，然后咬住她的下唇。

她呻吟着，开始把他的衬衫从裤子里拽出来。甚至懒得解开扣子;他把胳膊举过头顶，稍稍拉扯一下他前臂折叠起来的袖子，这样她就可以直接脱掉他的衬衫。丹妮贪婪地用手抚摸着他裸露的胸膛，陶醉在他的肌肉和柔软皮肤的记忆中。她的指甲捏住他的乳头，轻柔地抚弄它们，直到它们变成暗褐色的突起，当听到他急促的吸气声时，丹妮得意地笑了。

突然，琼恩抓住她的手，把它们别在她身后，利用这个角度弯下腰，再次亲吻她的脖子，牙齿摩擦着她的肌肤。当他吮吸她的喉咙时，她扬起头，丝毫不在意可能会留下吻痕。他亲吻到她的锁骨，然后再往下吻，直到嘴唇碰到她的裙子;他松开她的手，抓住裙子的带子，把它们拉到她的肩膀上。丹妮伸手从后面拉开拉链，帮助他把裙子脱下来。如丝绸般的衣物缠绕在她的腰上，她没穿胸罩。他用手托住她裸露的乳房，丹妮双臂环住他的脖子，琼恩的脸转向她时俘获他的唇。他抚摸着她的乳房，用拇指摩擦着她挺立的乳头，吞下她轻柔的呻吟。

很快他就停下来，把裙子全部推下去。他的手放在她的臀部上，手指滑进内裤里，指尖顺着布料抚摸着她的屁股; 琼恩向后拉着内裤，直到她内裤卡进她的小穴，丹妮倒吸一口冷气，阴蒂上受到的摩擦几乎让她高潮了。

“琼恩……”她呻吟着，他但只是继续用力拉扯，她的膝盖快要无法支撑自己。最后，他放过她，脱下内裤。当他把她湿透的内裤从双腿间拿开时，她不安地抽搐一下，内裤紧贴在她的湿滑处，她不得不轻轻分开大腿，这样他才能把它脱下来，他蹲在她面前，取下缠在她脚后跟上的衣物，她双手撑在他的肩膀上以保持平衡，随后他把脸紧贴在她甬道上方的卷发里，舌头在大腿缝隙之间拍打，吸吮的同时舔舐着阴蒂。

“等等。”她颤抖着说，虽然她只想把他的脸贴在双腿间直到高潮——依然清楚地记得他舌头带来的美妙感。

他抬头看她一眼，丹妮催促他站起来。她大胆地用手抚摸他的胸部和腹部，然后开始解开他的裤子。琼恩明白这个露骨的暗示，他抓住裤腰帮助她脱下长裤和短裤。很遗憾，当他弯下腰脱鞋和裤子的时候，她什么也看不见，但当琼恩又站直身子，她可以继续肆意地抚摸他的肉棒。

她咬咬嘴唇，果然和她记忆中一样可爱:又粗又光滑，顶部的形状也很完美。

“坐下。”她命令道，琼恩听话地坐在床沿边。她弯下腰，把手撑在他粗壮的大腿上，跪在他面前时，手指下的肌肉绷得紧紧的。她将他的大腿分开，脸放在他的跨部前。他的肉棒过于坚硬无法完全竖起，上面的皮肤被撑开变成紫红色，睾丸沉重地垂在两腿之间。她舔着嘴唇，抬头看了看他的脸。房间里一片漆黑，即使是在透过百叶窗的路灯光下，仍然可以看到他充满欲望和激情的眼神，他张开丰满的嘴唇等待着。丹妮微笑，双手撑着他的大腿，身体前倾，用舌头环绕着顶部，舔着上面渗出的一些精液，花了一点时间去品尝那带着麝香的咸味，然后她张开嘴把顶部放进嘴里，轻轻地吮吸，旋转着舌头，他呻吟着，双手向后支撑住自己的身体。她的小穴也跟着收缩起来，所以更用力地吮吸着，琼恩开始急促地呼吸。

“操。”他叹口气，她开始上下移动时，琼恩伸出手引导她，测试她究竟能吞下多少。他的阴茎很粗，下巴从来没有撑得这么开过，都快完全不会吹箫了。尽管如此，她还是决定要取悦他，就像他第一天晚上为她做的那样，她依然用嘴唇紧紧包裹住，尽管顶部抵住喉咙让她忍不住流泪。

他的喘息声越来越大，手掌下的大腿紧绷着，“是的，就是那样。”丹妮往里吸着脸颊，用力地吮吸，她的牙齿划过突起的青筋，琼恩刺耳地呼吸着，她一时僵住，直到听见他的呻吟，“妈的，丹妮，你太棒了。”他粗声粗气地说，手轻轻地压在她的后脑勺上;听见这个，她又继续吞下，兴奋地移动得更快，口水从嘴角流出，用力吮吸时，那声音听起来真是淫荡。

当她握住他的睾丸轻柔地抚摸时，他绷紧身体抓住她的头发，“丹妮，我要高潮了。”

听到警告她也只是呻吟，拒绝松开他直到释放。当第一次尝到精液的味道时，她把他的阴茎尽可能深地吞进嘴里，精液喷射在她的舌头和喉咙上。他咒骂着，高潮的时候屁股几乎从床上弹起，她快速吞咽，呼吸急促，眼前模糊不清，泪水从眼角流下来。

当他的肉棒在她的舌头上逐渐变软时，丹妮这才放开，让他从嘴里滑出来。她坐在高跟鞋的后跟上，细鞋跟深深地扎进屁股里，她擦拭着口水和精液。琼恩的手从她的头发里滑落，和他的肉棒一起瘫软地耷拉在两腿之间。她坐起来，可以感觉到自己有多湿，空气朝她那张开的小穴涌去，但她并没有动，两人只是看着彼此，当他试图平静下来时，他的胸部微微起伏。过了一会儿他伸出手，用拇指抹去她嘴唇边的唾液。

然后，他按住她的后脑勺坐起来，饥渴地亲吻她，让她跪着靠近。她走近些，双臂搂住他的腰，像先前吮吸他的阴茎那样吮吸他的舌头。琼恩呻吟着，手抓住她的头发往后拉。丹妮倒吸一口冷气，他用鼻子蹭着她的脖子，吮吸舔咬着她的喉咙，然后移动到她胸前。他让她站起来，她起身时有些摇晃，很感激高跟鞋绑在脚踝上，这样就不会掉下来了。当他再次把脸贴向她的双腿间时，胡须刺痛着小穴上方敏感的花核。

他呻吟着，“操，你知道自己有多好闻吗? ”他喃喃道，伸出舌头再次挑逗阴蒂，想在那个角度下，尽可能伸得远一点。他抱着她的屁股，抬起下巴，舌头舔着湿润的皱褶。丹妮抓住他的肩膀喘着粗气，大腿内侧因为爱液变得很滑，移动时都好像能听到阴唇黏在一起摩擦的声音。

琼恩突然往后退，“到床上去。”他粗声说，忽然打一下她的屁股，她吓得跳起来，但还是双腿双脚趴着爬上床，还没走多远，琼恩抓住她的细高跟鞋，使她扑通一声倒在床上。她惊呆了，还没来得及反应，他就把她翻过来，爬到她身上。

“我没想到你会那么做。”他趴在她身上说。

她迟迟没有反应过来，“我从看见你的第一眼起，就想给你口交。”

他饥渴地看着她，“不能说没有期待过。”他低声说，“但现在我还不能操你。”

“噢，不。”她假装撅着嘴，尽量不笑，“那我们怎么办? ”

他戏谑地眯起眼睛仔细考虑着，“你有玩具吗? ”

她的脸因为震惊而变得呆滞，她可没想到会是这个，“什么? ”

琼恩的眼睛扫向床头柜，“一定有什么东西可以帮你独自解决生理需求。”

即使脸红也无法抑制内心的激动，“我当然有。”她不满地说。

他伸出手摸向床头柜，但却又突然停下，“可以吗? ”她犹豫地点点头，他轻轻拉开抽屉，看着里面翻找，直到找到目标。当他拿出红色的振动器时，她用手拍了拍自己的脸。振动器是一个弯曲的脊状硅胶棒，底部是喇叭状，顶端是蘑菇状。

“哈，这和我想象的不太一样。”他边说边举起来仔细端详。

“这是个礼物，”她脱口而出，他抬起眉毛瞟她一眼，“我的意思是——我通常不会在那种，嗯，很花哨的东西上挥霍。大学的时候买了最后一个振动器，那是个廉价的塑料，我从一家性用品商店花10美元买的。”她皱眉，自己为什么要告诉他这些？“不管怎样，它快没用了，我的朋友觉得很可惜，所以她给我买了一个新的。”弥桑黛就是这样一个体贴的好朋友，即使丹妮拆开那件特别的生日礼物时有点尴尬。

琼恩性感地低声笑着， “你以为我是通过你振动器的价格来评判你的吗? ”

丹妮生气，“我知道你是怎么看富家女的。”他摇头，“我已经说过之前看错你了。”

她咬住嘴唇，“现在看起来很不切实际，就在不到一周前，我还付不起电费...... ”他启动她的振动器，嗡嗡声淹没她最后的话语。

琼恩得意地笑一下，把玩具放在她两腿之间，又坐到她身前，“我不认为性玩具一定是有实际用途的。”他说着揉搓她的阴蒂。她喘一口气，差点喊出声试图挣脱他，他皱眉，“太过了? ”

“是的。”她尖叫着说，他按了几次按钮，直到振速降下来，这一次，当他触摸她的阴蒂时，她的小腹收紧，更容易接受。

“好点儿吗? ”

她点点头，闭上眼睛喘着粗气，振动器的底部颤动着她的阴蒂。她费了好大劲才重新开口讲话， “我想看看你在床头柜里藏了什么性玩具。”

他把嘴凑近她的耳朵，鼻尖蹭着耳垂，“下次我们做爱的时候，带你去我家，我给你看看。”他小声说，调整振动器的角度在褶皱之间滑动，她的爱液流出来。他舔着她的耳朵把振动器塞进小穴里，丹妮呜咽着，内壁紧紧地包围着入侵的振动器。振动器顶部很细，但是当琼恩慢慢把它推进她体内时，丹妮能感觉到每一个突出的隆起。

“噢，天啊。”她弓起背喘气，琼恩小心翼翼地把它拉出来，然后再推进去。他逗弄着插入几次再将它完全没入，随后留它在那里振动。然后他低下头，把她的双乳挤在一起，舌尖轻轻地来回舔着乳头，他紧捏着它们，故意揉搓，用拇指压着突起的乳尖，然后再放进嘴里轮流吮吸，用牙齿微微用力咬拽。

她的甬道贪婪地抓着振动器，琼恩玩弄她的乳房时甚至能感觉到乳头都在振动。

可惜的是，振动器并没有刺激到阴蒂，感觉微弱到令人发狂，“琼恩……”她呜咽着，把大腿紧紧地并在一起，这可以直接刺激到花核，但他却打开她的腿。

“还不行。”他说，丹妮叹气，他半跪着欣赏从她小穴中伸出的振动器，从里面摆布她。她拼命地想把腿合上，但每次她这么尝试，他只是又把她的膝盖撑开，所以她依然不知羞耻地在他面前大张着腿。

“琼恩，求你了。”她呼吸急促地恳求道，不耐烦地扭动着身体，爱液从屁股上流下来，看着他饥渴地舔着嘴唇。

“早就说过会让你求我的。”他微笑着低声说。最后，他跪坐在她两腿之间，一只手扶住她的屁股，另一只手按住小腹，这感觉真是神奇，弯曲的振动器顶着她的内壁，“噢，妈的! ”就在他的舌头在阴蒂上前后摆动时，丹妮呼喊道。

弓起的背落在床垫上，她居然那么快就高潮真是尴尬。丹妮发出一声野兽般的哀号，湿漉漉的阴道地夹着振动器快速收缩着。她向后仰起头，在痛苦的呻吟中喊着琼恩的名字，但是他没有停下，而是继续舔着直到她的第二次高潮，这次没有那么猛烈，延续时间更长，她在高潮后的余劲里气喘吁吁。

“琼恩。”她虚弱地说，自己已经湿透了，振动器几乎快从里面滑落。她皱眉咬着嘴唇，现在这种震动对于她敏感的阴蒂来说有些过分。

他向后一靠，灵巧地把玩具从小穴里拉出来，然后舔着顶部品尝她的味道。这个举动异常性感。关掉振动器后，他把它扔在一旁，丹妮无力地闭上眼睛。

“你不会躺在我身上睡着了吧? ” 

丹妮睁开眼睛，“没有，”但是天啊，她觉得自己或许可以昏迷一周， “你准备好了吗?”

琼恩抓住她的手放在自己的阴茎上，已经硬了一些，她的眼睛睁得更大，“你觉得呢。”她看着他抓着自己的手上下滑动，直到他在她的手里变得又粗又硬，然后他靠近亲吻她——这个吻粗暴肮脏，还带有她自己的味道。突然她回过神，准备好接受更多，双手托着他的脸，跟着他的节奏，牙齿在他的嘴唇上划过，他低吼着，琼恩后退时，大张的黑色瞳孔里充满欲望。

他在床头柜里找出一个避孕套，丹妮不耐烦地帮他打开套上。他趴在她的双腿间，两人的臀部齐平，顶部压在入口处时，她抓住他的腰用力一推进入。她深吸一口气，指甲扣紧他的屁股，振动器已经让她准备好，但是他更粗更大，这样被撑开的感觉真是美妙，她张开嘴无声地叹息。

但是接着琼恩紧贴着她的小腹开始移动，慢慢浅浅地抽插着操她。她贪婪地呼吸着，琼恩把胳膊撑在靠近她头的枕头边伸展开来，一只手抬起她的大腿缠住他的腰。她抬起另一条腿绕住他，当她故意用细高跟鞋的鞋跟挤压他的屁股时，琼恩呻吟一声。他眼神炽热地看着她，更加用力地用臀部撞击，丹妮愉悦地叫喊着。他把手放在她的头和枕头之间，手指穿过她的头发。她这时才惊讶地意识到自己居然早已汗流浃背，他的指尖压在湿润的发根处，没有接吻但是嘴唇依然轻轻蹭着看向彼此。做爱的时候，尽管动作缓慢而从容，坚定而深入，他温热的呼吸变得更加急促。

他的嘴唇红润而饱满，十分诱人，她抬起头，舌头慵懒地舔吮，然后再摆动臀部，向上俯冲，两人都呻吟起来。

她继续保持，皮肤湿润黏滑，肢体一起舞动，琼恩不急于结束，节奏稳定地抽插着，她喜欢这样，喜欢他大胆地看着自己，眼睛不会畏缩地离开，喜欢他每次向前推进时，阴茎在她小穴里发出的声音。

她最喜欢的是他高潮时喊自己名字的方式，一声窒闷的喘息后，粗声粗气地说，“丹妮。”

尽管她没有高潮，但还是奇怪地感到心满意足，结束后他的胳膊搭在脸上，她蜷缩他身旁，都试图平静下来。

“你早上要去遛狗吗? ”过了一会儿，她问他，打破沉默。他呻吟着，把胳膊放在床上。

“明早晚些时候要，但还得先带白灵出去。”她抬起头看着他的眼睛，“我才不在乎你是不是要打我屁股什么的，但是保证你这次离开的时候，我是醒着的就行。”

他轻笑起来，拇指温柔地划过她的下唇，“没问题。”

——————————

但是，琼恩不是那个叫醒她的人。

一阵愤怒的敲门声传来，丹妮从睡梦中苏醒。有那么一会儿，她十分困惑，不知道该做些什么。琼恩还在睡觉，他的脸靠在枕头上，嘴巴张开无声地打着鼾，手放在她的双腿之间，占有地摸着她的大腿内侧，她不确定他是睡着前就是这幅模样，还是在睡梦中移动了手臂。

她想靠得离他更近一些，依偎在他温暖的怀抱里，但是不耐烦的敲门声又开始了，终于唤醒琼恩。

接下来的声音让她脊背发凉，“把这该死的门打开，丹妮! 我知道你在家! ”

韦赛里斯。她的心突然跳到嗓子眼，丹妮昏昏沉沉，但依然惊慌失措，她从琼恩的怀里挣脱出来。就算对琼恩来说，现在也都太早了，天还没亮，但在打扰下，他也只是可爱地皱着眉继续躺着。

“那是什么？”她哥哥再次用力敲门时琼恩终于不耐烦地眯着眼睛说。

她快步溜进浴室，抓起黑色丝质浴袍，颤抖着把它系在赤裸的身体上，不顾一切地想在琼恩完全醒来之前拦截韦赛里斯。她哥哥的脾气总是很坏，“没什么，是我哥哥，”她压低声音解释道，“就呆在这儿，好吗？求你了？让我来对付他。”

琼恩困惑地看着她，眨眨眼想要更清醒些。丹妮急急忙忙离开卧室，随手关上门，她不安地小跑到门口，趁韦赛里斯还没把整层楼都吵醒之前把门打开。然而，当她开门时，只是轻轻打开一条缝，希望在保证待会儿就给他打电话后把他打发走。

“韦赛——”她开口，但他用肩膀推开门挤了进去，丹妮吓得踉踉跄跄地向后退，韦赛里斯砰地一声关上身后的门，整座公寓似乎都被这关门声给震动，丹妮皱起眉头。

“我真是不敢相信。”他咆哮着，丹妮说不出话，韦赛里斯看上去很狂躁，眼睛充血，明显是整晚都没睡。

丹妮忧心忡忡地瞥一眼卧室门，“你能小点声吗? ”她平静地问道，紧紧地抓住身上的睡袍。他冷笑着朝她走来，她继续往后走几步。

“别指挥我该怎么做，你这个忘恩负义的小婊子。”他大喊。

她惊讶地张开嘴，然后又闭上，“你为什么这么生气? ”她也大发雷霆，这些天来，很难知道他会因为什么而生气。

他斜视她，“怎么，你以为我不会发现吗? ”

“发现什么? ”她恼怒地问，韦赛里斯撇着嘴。

“卓戈打电话给我，说你昨晚把他一个人扔在那儿。”她脸色煞白，他意识到自己没说错，继续逼问，一如既往地痛斥她，“告诉我，你真有那么蠢吗？我们需要他的钱，丹妮! ”

她深吸一口气，“我答应了商务晚餐，和他一起吃晚饭，仅此而已。之后他带我出去喝酒，但是已经很晚了，所以我提前离开。有什么问题吗? ”

他冷笑着说，“我才不在乎你要陪他到多晚，明白吗？卓戈是我们最后的希望。所以你得给他回电话道歉，告诉他你会补偿他的。这次他叫你做什么你就做什么，明白吗？无论要求是什么，即使他叫你跪下来给他吹箫，懂吗? ”

她终于按捺不住，“不，韦赛里斯，我竭尽全力维持公司的运转，但你才是我们陷入这场混乱的主要原因！所以，如果你这么想要卓戈的钱，那你就去给他吹箫吧! ”

他的五官因愤怒而扭曲，他冲向她，用力抓住她的手腕，丹妮痛苦地叫出来。

“韦赛里斯! ”

“听着，你个贱人-- ”

“把你的脏手从她身上拿开。”

琼恩从卧室里走出来，韦赛里斯和丹尼的头猛地转过去。他出来之前只穿上了一半的衣服，身侧的拳头里攥着衬衫，他面无表情地眯起眼睛看着韦赛里斯。

韦赛里斯斜眼看着他，“你他妈的又是谁——”

“你的手。”琼恩打断他的话，怒视着他仍然抓着丹妮手腕的地方。

韦赛里斯怒哼一声轻推开丹妮的手，她把手抱在胸前退后一步，小心翼翼地揉着手腕上留下的红色印记。

“琼恩，没事的。”她几乎是条件反射地说，他用不信任目光看着她。韦赛里斯在她和琼恩之间来回地看了看，渐渐明白过来，发出一声残酷的冷笑。

“对，昨天太晚了，是吗? ”他嘲弄着说，丹妮的脸变得通红，“不得不提前离开去找一个像你这样的小荡妇一样的流浪汉? ”

琼恩走近，“我想你应该离开。”他坚定地说。

韦赛里斯嗤之以鼻，“我？我他妈是她哥哥。不用你告诉我该怎么做，鬼知道她在哪个垃圾箱里发现了你——”他突然停下来，眯起眼盯着琼恩，“等一下，你那天不是也在晚会上吗？给我们送酒? ”他发出一声怀疑的笑声。

“韦赛里斯，”丹妮怒气冲冲地说，“别这样，请你走吧。”

他讽刺地看着她，“我不得不说，这实在是太有趣了，妹妹。你总是对我评头论足，但现在看看你自己吧，又能好到哪里去，和第一个为你掏出老二的漂亮脸蛋上床。”

她的反驳卡在喉咙里说不出来，但琼恩先开口了，“她叫你走。你要么现在自己走，要么— —”

“不然呢? ”他疯狂地冲琼恩吼道，“你送我走吗?”

“是的。”琼恩直率地承认，丹妮站在他们中间，紧张地看着怒视着彼此的两人。

最后，韦赛里斯手指着丹妮瞪她一眼。

“你把事情搞砸了，你来解决。”

说完，他就冲出了她的公寓，关门声在他身后回荡。丹妮大舒一口气，惶恐地望向琼恩，“对不起。”她开始说，但是他脸上的愤怒没让她继续。

他举起手，“等一下，”他闭上眼睛用力吞咽，然后转向她，“首先，你还好吗? ”他平静地问道。

“是的，他——”她不自觉地摸了摸手腕，“我没事。”

尽管他的目光聚焦在她胳膊上的红印上，但还是点点头，好像想说些什么，“为什么不告诉我你哥哥是个瘾君子? ”

丹妮眨眨眼，“什么? ”

他深吸一口气，“他吸什么? 可卡因? 冰毒? ”

“他没有——”她停下来犹豫一下，然后摇摇头，“不，他没有——”但是自己不是早就开始怀疑他的恶习已经扩张到赌场之外了吗？

他愤怒地看着她，“我一眼就能看出谁是瘾君子，丹妮。你哥哥是颗定时炸弹，你怎么不告诉我? ”

“我不知道他吸毒，”她被他的指控激怒，“就算他确实吸毒，这跟你有什么关系? ”

他的脸色阴沉下来，“如果是我叔叔资助你的公司，那这他妈就跟我有关系! ——是我推荐你去的! ”他用手揉揉头发，“操，我他妈还为你担保，丹妮，你却骗我。”

她难以置信地瞪着他，“什么? 我没有撒谎——”

“不说实话就是当着我的面撒谎，”他反讥道。

“我不知道! ”她生气地喊道，“我告诉过你! 告诉过你我哥哥是个麻烦——”

“你说他做了一些错误的决定，一些错误的投资，”琼恩提高嗓门，她羞愧地闭紧嘴， “你自己也明白关于他的情况没有和盘托出，如果他精神这么错乱，这么不稳定，我怎么能相信他不会把我叔叔给你的钱花光呢? ”

她张开嘴又闭上，不知该如何回答，“他不会的，我会......这次我会想办法锁住他的账户权限。”她绝望地说，但琼恩只是怒视她。

“奈德知道吗? 你哥哥是个什么样的累赘? ”

她的沉默足以作为回答，他厌恶地摇摇头，“真不敢相信。”他咕哝着，急急忙忙穿上衬衫向门口走去。

“琼恩，”她惊慌失措，开口虚弱地说，“你要去哪儿？你不会——你不会告诉你叔叔吧? ” 他不理她把门打开，站在门廊上，不情愿地回头看她一眼。

“记得要在上面放些冰。”他指着她的手腕冷漠地说，然后就走了。门在他身后轻轻咔哒一声关上，但在她心里，这似乎比韦赛里斯的离去更加激烈。

琼恩离开很久之后，她一直盯着门，试图弄明白究竟发生了什么。最后，她从绝望中挣脱出来去洗澡。即使今天是星期六，即使她宁愿爬回到床上，把被子盖在头上，今天一整天都躲起来，但她仍然有生意要处理，有工作要完成。

恐怕首先就是要找到另一位投资者。

——————————

当丹妮从电梯出来走到公寓门口时，对眼前的景象毫无准备。

琼恩看见她回来，推开墙直起身子，但不是他，而是坐在他脚边的那条大白狗吸引了她的注意。她小心翼翼地走近。

“嘿。”他小声，几乎是羞怯地说，她在离他几英尺外停下来。

“嗨。”她朝他和狗之间看了看，狗睁着大大的眼睛好奇地盯着她，尾巴在琼恩的脚边摆来摆去，发出嗖嗖的响声，“这是白灵吗? ”

“是的，我晚上带他去散步，我想——”他停下来，“那个，我们能进去谈谈吗? ”

她犹豫一下，今天真是漫长而糟糕的一天，早上他们的争吵像滚雪球一样越滚越大，就算是周末她还得去办公室处理工作。除了给更多的潜在投资者打电话之外，还要接听来自韦赛里斯的指责，但她都是直接转到语音信箱。晚些时候，她忍不住想再次打电话给卓戈，但每次点击“拨号”的时候都会想起他那天说的话——把技术用于军事，所以丹妮最终还是选择“结束通话”。

尽管琼恩有理由生气，早些时候的训诫和批评仍然让她很难受，她不确定自己是否已经准备好和他谈话。说实话，在他离开之后，她都没想到还能再见到他。.

最后，是白灵的眼睛让她心软，“好吧。”她同意了，打开门邀请他们进来。白灵顺从地跟着主人，等着琼恩上前一步再跟上。进入公寓，他又坐在琼恩身后，琼恩紧紧抓住皮带。丹妮照例放下钱包，脱下上衣和高跟鞋。她揉揉脚，然后保持着一定的距离转身面对琼恩。

“你想谈什么? ”她双臂交叉在胸前，礼貌地问道。

他松一口气，用手捋捋头发，“你看，丹妮，我很抱歉今天早上的反应，我不认为对你哥哥的看法是错误的，但自己或许可以......处理得更好。”

她看得出来，他费了好大劲才道歉，“我不认为我对你撒谎了，也不是故意的，关于他的药物使用，我真的不知道，但是...... ”她吞咽一下，“你是对的，我可能低估了他问题的严重性。当我告诉你公司和韦赛里斯的事情时，不知道你会把我介绍给你叔叔，我……不是故意利用你或者在误导你。”

他皱眉，“我知道，就像我说的，是我反应过度了。我只是——”他停住，“我可以松开白灵的皮带吗？保证他不会把你的房子搞得乱七八糟的。”

她笑笑，“没关系。”

他松开皮带，白灵觉得这是允许他去探索的邀请，他立刻跑去丹妮身边，“白灵，乖一点。”琼恩温和地警告，但白灵只是用鼻子碰了碰她的手。她忍不住笑起来，伸出手让他闻一闻，然后把手掌放在他头上，当她摸他的耳朵时，白灵高兴地眯起眼睛。

“好孩子。”她低声说，他高兴地摇着尾巴，然后坐在她脚边，凝视着她。

琼恩清清嗓子，“我想是因为今天早上看到你哥哥，有点......触动到我，我还拿你出气，这不公平。事实上，那也挺混蛋的。”

她好奇地看着他，“触动了什么? ”

他摸着自己的脖子说， “很不幸，我对吸毒者的行为非常熟悉，我妈的前夫，谢天谢地，不是我父亲，是个瘾君子。他吸毒的时候，会对她非常粗暴，对我也是。”

“噢，”她咬着嘴唇，“对不起，琼恩。”

他耸耸肩，“现在一切都很好，但是看到你哥哥那样抓住你——”他摇了摇头，“只是让我回忆起一些不好的事情，老实说，我真想揍他，差点就真揍了。他今天那个行为——以前也那么做过，不是吗? ”

丹妮不好意思地转过脸去，又把双臂交叉起来，“他从没打过我。但……是的，他有时很粗鲁刻薄。我真不知道该拿他怎么办，不过也并不总是那样。可他是我唯一的亲人了，也许为他辩护是愚蠢的。”

“不是的，”琼恩说，“我明白，我的意思是，我也有脾气，只是通常情况下可以更好地控制它。我不该那样对你大喊大叫，尤其是在你哥哥刚刚做了那种事之后。”他看起来真的对此感到不安，“对不起，丹妮。我一整天都在为这件事责备自己，想给你打电话，但是突然又想起来没有你的电话号码。”

她低下头，深吸一口气，“谢谢，很感激你回来道歉。但你是对的，韦赛里斯确实是个隐患，至少在你叔叔面前，我应该更坦率地说出来。明知韦赛里斯可能是个累赘，还想拿他的钱是不对的。”她抬起下巴，“我会打电话给史塔克先生，把一切都告诉他。”

他撇撇嘴，“不要。”看着她困惑的表情，他继续说道，“我的意思是，至少不要这么快。我真的认为你的公司和项目值得投资，”他摸摸胡子，“我会和他谈谈的，我们一起去，可以一起想办法。我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

她疑惑地看着他，“你真的会那么做吗? ”

“是的，我想看到你成功。”他终于走近，绕过白灵站在她面前，抓住她的手，大拇指摩挲着韦赛里斯留下的瘀伤，那使他皱起眉，“我认为这是你应得的，你工作那么努力。而且......我想补偿你，在之前那件事之后。”

她轻笑着摇头，“很欣赏你的自觉，但也真的不认为一场争吵之后的补偿值几百万美元。”

他笑了，觉得很有趣，“争吵，是吗? 就像我们是一对儿? ”她脸红，连忙补充道，“我是说个……个人意见上的分歧。”

他笑得更开心，然后捧起她的脸，“你说得对，也许那太过了，所以换一种方式来弥补你吧。”他吻她的时候，丹妮闭上眼睛，他的舌尖不慌不忙地触碰着她的舌头，她心跳得很快，倚靠在他怀里，手从胳膊搭到肩上，他的手扶住她的腰，然后向下游走，抚弄着她连衣裙的褶边，慢慢撩到臀部，露出内裤。当他把手伸进去时，手指在大腿间弯曲，她倒吸一口气，啃咬着他的舌头。

她不自觉地睁开眼睛，望向白灵，白灵眼睛一眨不眨地看着他们，“嗯…你的狗? ”她抵着他的唇问，他微微退后，手指继续摩擦着她的褶皱，然后插进去。她喘着气，内壁在他的指尖上收缩着，她已经湿透了，渴望得到更多。

“白灵，沙发。”他命令道，白灵把头猛地转向起居室，转了一圈小跑着穿过客厅，很容易就找到了沙发。她看着它跳起来，扑通一声趴在沙发上，头枕在爪子上。

然后，琼恩抓住她的屁股，把她抬到吧台旁的凳子上。她惊讶地紧紧抓住他，在软垫上扭来扭去，他拽着她的内裤脱下来，凳子太高了，他无法跪在她面前，于是弯下腰来，把嘴凑到她的胯间，丹妮张开大腿，双手撑在他宽厚的肩膀上。

“妈的，”她呻吟着，手指按住他柔软的T恤，感受他肩部肌肉的舒张，他把她的大腿撑在肩膀上，舌头伸进去。她的呼吸变得急促，光滑的舌尖在体内滑动，牙齿的边缘摩擦着阴蒂。然后他退回去，舔舐着她湿润的褶皱处，又转向阴蒂，轻轻地把它推向一边，直到她喘着气扭动。很快，她的屁股抵着他的脸摆动，鼻子埋在里面，在褶皱和阴蒂之间交替舔吮时，他的呼吸变得大声刺耳，琼恩更加不耐烦，将两根手指伸进去，舌头吮吸着两瓣之间肿胀的花蕾。她高潮时哭喊着，朦胧地意识到待会儿还得好好清理一下这把凳子。

她的高潮还没消退时琼恩就把她抱进怀里，让她把腿缠在他的腰上，他的胡子还沾着她的爱液，“你有时间吗? ”他粗声粗气地问道，说着已经抱着她穿过客厅。

“什么? ”她呆呆地问，过了一会儿才想起来。 _ **噢，做爱。**_ “嗯，但是——白灵怎么办? ” 她问道，眼睛越过他的肩膀看着他的狗。听到自己的名字，他竖起耳朵，但只是看着他们消失在卧室里，琼恩笑着把她扔到床上。

“他是条狗，现在哪儿也去不了。”

——————————

丹妮站在史塔克先生的办公室外面，觉得自己马上就要吐了。

仿佛能察觉到她的不安，琼恩安慰地握住她的手，使她看向自己，“没事的，我叔叔是个通情达理的人。”

她摇摇头，“听了我要说的话，他可能就不会了。更不用说我现在看起来有多疯狂，他已经说过下次什么时候回电，我还是又跑回来。”她不安地回头看了看，“我知道他的助手认出了我。我们刚才路过时，他看上去很震惊。”

他轻笑，“可能是因为他不习惯最近在这里见到我。”“你不去看望你叔叔的吗? ”她疑惑地问道，琼恩耸耸肩，“会去，只不过不是在他工作的时候。”

她还没来得及想出拖延时间的办法，琼恩就敲开了他叔叔办公室的门。奈德微笑着从电脑前抬起头来，“琼恩! ”然而，一看到丹妮，他就微微皱眉，“坦格利安小姐? ”他没有继续看显示屏而是站起来，“这是怎么回事? ”

为什么琼恩一定要抓住她的手呢？她别无选择，只好面带微笑，双腿僵硬地跟着他走进办公室。

“嘿，”琼恩打招呼说，“你有时间谈谈吗?”

奈德仍然迷惑不解，但还是点点头，“我最喜欢的侄子过来，当然有时间。”琼恩松开她，关上身后的门，然后他让丹妮坐在奈德桌子前的一把椅子上，又拉过另一把椅子自己坐着。奈德重新坐回去，“什么风把你给吹来了? ”奈德问道，如果他有所怀疑或忧虑，也没有明显表现出来。

琼恩清清嗓子，瞥了丹妮一眼，她脱口而出对奈德说，“对不起，我知道你说过一个星期后会给我打电话，很抱歉就这样不请自来。”

“这是我的主意。”琼恩插嘴。

奈德带着困惑的微笑望着他们，“我必须承认，本来只是以为你们两个关系很友好，但不知道你们有——啊，这么亲密。”

丹妮的脸涨得通红，“没有，我的意思是，呃，我们确实是。”她瞄了琼恩一眼，他只是揉揉鼻子，掩饰住脸上的微笑，“他非常慷慨，在精神上给予支持。”他又咳嗽两声，丹妮深吸一口气，鼓起勇气准备再试一次。她面向奈德说，“我只是觉得欠你一个交代......第一次见面的时候，没有对你完全诚实。”

奈德面无表情，期待地看着她，她继续说，“我之前说过我哥哥韦赛里斯的事，还有他的一些不良投资。”她皱眉，“恐怕这并不完全是事实。我哥哥...坦白说他是个混蛋，一个残忍、自私的混蛋，沉迷于赌博或许还有其他的东西，而龙焰之所以差点倒闭，就是因为他把钱塞进自己的口袋。虽然他发誓不会再发生那种事，但是，尽管这么说很难过，但我清楚他是个什么样的人，很可能会继续犯同样的错误，浪费你给我们的投资。”她心跳加速难以继续，不得不停下来，强迫自己深呼吸，然后接着说。

“老实讲，我不能接收你的资金。至少，在你没有意识到投资龙焰会带来难以置信的风险的情况下，是不会那么做的。”

演讲结束后是一片寂静，奈德只是微微蹙眉。时间一秒一秒地过去，他坐着沉思的时间越长，她就越紧张，背上甚至渗出汗水。

奈德终于哼一声，向后靠在椅子上，“嗯，我明白了。这绝对是个问题，事实上，听起来好像你哥哥从事了一些潜在的欺诈性商业活动。但是当然，在不了解你的财务状况的情况下，我无法确定。”

听完他的话，她的心一沉，脸色变得苍白。奈德接着说，“龙焰已经是一项高风险的投资，现在，恐怕现在看来它将是一个相当糟糕的投资。事实上，我的首席检察官肯定会反对这项提案，我想，即使我表示赞成，一旦董事会知道那些信息，他们也会一致投票反对这项提案。”

她艰难地吞咽一下，“当然，我明白。很抱歉浪费你的时间——”

当她开始站起来时，琼恩温柔地拉住她的手，她又坐下来，狠狠地瞪他一眼，“奈德叔叔，一定有办法解决这个问题，如果没有韦赛里斯怎么样? ”

奈德扬起眉毛，“这可行吗? ”

两人都看着丹妮，她睁大眼睛，“我......我不确定。也许吧，在父亲死后，龙焰被转移到我们身上，但是韦赛里斯不想要。他想把公司卖给某个贪婪的资本家，这个资本家会把公司彻底剥离和解散，所以我拿出所有的钱买下他的股份。他认为我不能恢复公司，但当我成功时，他要求我再分他一半。最初我拒绝了，他威胁要告我，所以我给了他15%的股份和首席运营官的头衔。”她很生气，“当然，这在很大程度上只是一种仪式，因为除了用公司的钱招待潜在投资者之外，他没有任何工作。”

“那么他就可以被赶出去了，”琼恩说，“只需要适当的激励和一点强硬手段。比如，威胁说要把他在经济上的莽撞行为告诉警察。”

她被吓一跳，犹豫地说，“我不确定是否要报警。”

他耸耸肩，“你不需要真的那么做。像他这样的人，只要一个口头威胁就足以被吓跑。”

这个想法依然让她觉得恶心，但过了一会儿还是承认，“那么，我认为这是可行的。”

奈德大声说，“我想，以稍微夸张的价格购买他的股份，可能也会使交易更加顺利。”

她皱了皱眉，“可能吧。但他已经清空了账户，所以目前我没有什么可以给他的了。”

琼恩看着他的叔叔，“但是，史塔克公司可以。”

丹妮又瞥了他们一眼，不敢喘气。奈德一言不发地盯着他的侄子，过了一会儿，某种表情在他脸上闪过，他看向丹妮，“坦格利安小姐，我很钦佩你独立完成工作的能力，重新开始，白手起家，这并不容易，说明你是有职业道德的，目前看来你唯一的弱点就是对家人的眷恋。” 他幽默地笑了笑，把目光转向琼恩，“我确实也能理解。”

琼恩面露怒色但什么也没说，丹妮紧张地用手在裤子上搓来搓去，“谢谢，史塔克先生。”她说，不确定他会怎么处理。

奈德清清嗓子，“好吧，关于生意我有个提议，坦格利安小姐。”她眨眨眼，“你觉得合资怎么样？史塔克公司提供你需要的资金，包括足够买下你哥哥的全部股份。你会继续现在的工作，但我们得一起开始一个新项目。你的新技术，瓦雷利亚钢，听起来未来可能会改变市场规则。”

她的心怦怦直跳，恐惧在肚子里打转。尽管如此，她还是抬起下巴。“对不起，史塔克先生，我没有兴趣把瓦雷利亚钢卖给任何滥用它以达到非善意目的的公司。”

奈德皱起眉头，“我也不同意，”他身子前倾，“我的意思是想扩大你的业务。瓦雷利亚钢可以用于任何方面，不仅仅是在假肢。还有医疗设备，诊断器械，机器人技术。你可以帮助改变整个医学领域，在这个过程中拯救更多的生命。”

“哦。”她稍微放松了一下，听起来好的不真实，“那么......你想要什么作为回报呢? ”

奈德笑了，“当然是所有权股份。龙焰公司仍将是龙焰公司，但我想要你哥哥的股份——甚至更多，比如说25%，史塔克企业还将任命龙焰一半的董事会成员。”

她试图预见任何可能的漏洞、隐藏的陷阱，但却没有，“你的董事会同意吗? ”

“这个我来操心。”他靠在椅子上，专心地看着她，“你怎么看，坦格利安小姐? ”

“我认为......我可以接受这种安排，”她谨慎乐观地说，“但希望首先能与律师审查所有安排和合同。”

“当然。”奈德双手合十，肘部支撑在椅子扶手上，“还有一个条件。”

“什么? ”她怀疑地问。

他淡淡地微笑起来，“琼恩将愿意代表史塔克企业和你一起工作。”

她眨眨眼睛，“什么? ”她说，这时琼恩脱口而出，“绝对不行。”

奈德被激怒了，看着他，“琼恩，来吧，是你把她带到我身边的。你显然控制不了自己，不管再怎么否认，你是有商业头脑的。”

琼恩的脸色阴沉下来，丹妮困惑地看着他，“他在说什么? ”

奈德轻哼一声，“他没有告诉你吗？琼恩曾经为我工作，拿到了工商管理硕士学位，然后又离开我，开始做酒保，天知道为什么。”

“我说过早就受够了生意场上的残酷无情，”琼恩低声咕哝着，用力往椅背上靠去，“利润回报总是高于道德人心，自己就像一个没脑子的工作机器。”

“谢谢你这一番没有必要的言论，”奈德诙谐地说，琼恩翻个白眼，“如果你加入这个合资企业，也会做得很好。你似乎很欣赏坦格利安小姐和她的项目，也可以成为其中的一部分，在生活中做更多的事情，我知道你不想一直遛狗。”

“遛狗有什么不好? ”琼恩反驳道。

“没什么不好。但我知道你妈妈希望看到你再次发挥你的聪明才智。我知道你很容易感到无聊、喜欢挑战，我们也都知道你会做得不错。”琼恩什么也没说，奈德又看了看丹妮，“你觉得怎么样? ”

她很为难，“我不知道，我不想强迫他做他不想做的事。”她说，又看了看琼恩，他正盯着地面陷入沉思。

“琼恩? ”奈德问道，过了一会儿琼恩叹口气。

“好吧，好吧，我做就是了。”

“你确定吗? ”丹妮问，他看着她。

“除非你同意，”他挖苦地说，“我叔叔有点在强迫你了。”

“那是你的生意。”奈德耸耸肩插嘴说。

她笑了，“好吧，是你带我来的，你认为我的公司有潜力，并且愿意冒险把我介绍给你叔叔。我愿意报答你。”

琼恩摇摇头，“你会后悔的，但是好吧，我们就这么干吧。”

奈德很高兴，站起来伸出手，“看起来我们已经达成协议。”他说，丹妮从座位上站起来和他握手。

“是的。”

他笑笑， “没错，我们保持联系，坦格利安小姐。这次给我们几天时间，好吗? ” 他眨眨眼表示并不是在敷衍她，丹妮笑了。

“当然可以。等消息时，我会把你侄子扣作人质。”她说，引来一阵大笑。

琼恩翻白眼，示意她出门，“好吧，在他说服我接管整个公司之前，我们快走吧。”

“除非我死了，被埋在地下，否则你别想染指这家公司，”奈德在他们后面喊道，然后又补充，“还有，打电话给你妈妈，告诉她这个好消息，否则我会告诉她的。”

在走廊里，丹妮站得离窗户远远的停下脚步，转向琼恩，“你对此没意见吗？真的吗？我的意思是，我们几乎不知道对方，考虑到对彼此的了解，这可能会变得很奇怪。”

他严肃地点点头，“你说得对，这确实是个坏主意。”她睁大眼睛，“等等，你真这么认为? ”

琼恩只是笑笑，尽管有人从他们身边路过，他还是走近抓住她的屁股，“可能吧。你不知道和我一起工作有多烦人，我可以变得非常严格。”

在他的调戏下，她放松下来，狡猾地笑着，“我想我已经发现了这一点。”他的眼神闪闪发光，一个新的想法突然出现在她的脑海里，“等等，这是不是意味着我将是你的老板? ”

他眨眨眼，然后呻吟道，“噢，见鬼，我想是的。”

她开心地笑起来，“噢，琼恩雪诺，你马上就会发现我会是多么的严格。”

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［1］Wag：一个app，没有时间遛狗的人可以在这个软件上请别人帮自己遛狗


End file.
